Un Ángel y su Shaman
by SUBEMI
Summary: Una adaptación de la novela de Jude Deveraux. Ella, heredera de una poderosa dinastía; él, culpable de sus desventuras ¿o no?. Nuevas aventuras en Japón, sentimientos emergentes y travesuras intencionadas. RenxOC
1. El príncipe y la esclava

**Un Ángel y su Shaman**

**I**

**El príncipe y la esclava**

Se encontraba de pie, al borde de un acantilado que parecía no tener fin. En la lejanía, se distinguían algunos pueblerinos en sus trabajos rutinarios. Sin embargo, Yuan Yi Tang mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, la mandíbula contraída y los puños apretados, con mirada impasible.

Sus ojos esmeraldas, aunque resecos por el viento de altura, demostraban su furia contenida y los deseos casi incontrolables de llorar. Cada cierto tiempo su respiración se hacía más profunda, intentando controlar el desborde de emociones que invadían a su joven corazón.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo, controlando con sus dedos, el movimiento de sus pelirrojos cabellos al compás de los vientos. Pareció no percibir el brillo cegador del sol al amanecer.

- No importa lo que pase, jamás me dejaré amedrentar – mantenía la mirada fija en el pasado firmamento nocturno – no permitiré que ningún hombre me domine

- No importa cuánto ruegues, los milagros no existen – aquella voz rasgó sus pensamientos; en poco tiempo había llegado a detestarla con todo su ser.

Se volteo lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente con el amo de aquellas palabras, se acercó a paso decidido, con la mirada cargada de odio y frialdad. Ante aquella actitud, el hombre dio un paso atrás y tosió con nerviosismo, elevando su arma.

Puedes seguir pensando que eres toda una doncella, pero te guste o no, por el momento, me perteneces - ella le observó directamente, manteniendo la cólera en su mirada.

- Jamás dominarás a nadie con esa actitud tan deprimente – respondió, recuperando la calma.

Por un momento se dejó intimidar por la actitud de la muchacha frente a él, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, la jaló de un brazo y lanzó hacia el frente. Yuan Yi estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas.

- Basuritas como tú creen que son capaces de sobrevivir sin el control de un hombre – escupía el sujeto, caminando tras ella – sólo es necesario que encuentres a uno de carácter firme que te mantenga a raya. Me han dicho que este chico, Len Tao, es lo que te hace falta para comportarte como debes – al oír el nombre, Yuan Yi no hizo más que tropezar. Habría caído de no ser por aquel árbol muerto que le sirvió de apoyo. El tipejo solo se limitó a reír y pasar a un lado de ella con mirada triunfal - ¿Te preocupa Tao, no es así? – la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia su enorme cuerpo - ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan bestia? Te ves tan adorable, si fuésemos más amable el uno con el otro sería mucho mejor. Mi amo nunca se enteraría ¡a quién le importa quién sea el primero! Tao probablemente hará lo mismo.

Con dificultad concentró su energía, lo suficiente como para arrojar a esa bestia algunos metros. Se volteó y echo a correr, con dificultad, pues sus manos se encontraban atadas a su espalda.

- ¡Maldita mocosa! – corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarle, arrojándola al suelo y montándose sobre ella – Mereces que corrijan esa actitud del demonio que tienes ¡un castigo es lo que te hace falta!

- ¿A si? ¿y quién me lo dará? ¿Tú? – respondió con toda confianza y mirada desafiante – Si tu amo se entera que has tocado uno solo de mis cabellos, no te irá muy bien. Los hombres como tú jamás se arriesgan a salir perjudicados ¡No gastes tu aliento en amenazas inútiles!

Más que malhumorado, se puso de pie, le jaló hacia arriba y se echó a caminar, arrastrándola por sus ataduras. Mientras caminaban, Yuan Yi recuperaba la compostura y agradecía con todo su ser, el poseer una alma fuerte. En ese momento, una joven ninja aparece junto a ella.

- ¿Yuan, porqué no acabas con esta basura y huimos de aquí? – interroga la joven, sin ser percibida por el captor.

- No podemos, Lilian – murmura la joven – A penas y me quedan energías para mantenerme en pie, lo lamento. ¡Ah! Y gracias por lo de hace un momento – sonríe de medio lado.

- No tienes que agradecer nada. Es mi deber como tu espíritu acompañante el protegerte – agrega – estará a tu lado en todo momento… - desaparece.

- Gracias – murmura.

- ¿¡Qué tanto estas balbuceando? – interroga el malhumorado sujeto

¡Tao! Aquel nombre resonaba en su cabeza. Esa familia era la causante de todos sus problemas, desde las desgracias de sus padres, hermanos y la suya misma en este momento.

Yuan Yi se encontraba de visita en casa de unos parientes lejanos cuando escuchó una conversación entre su odiado primo Mao Tang y un sujeto de cabellos castaños al que jamás había visto antes, su nombre era Hao. Hablaban de entregarle un pequeño chico de cabeza grande y ojos expresivos. Cuando Yuan Yi intentó rescatar al chico, Mao les habría atrapado a ambos y le había parecido interesante entregarla como obsequio a su más que conocido enemigo, los Tao. En aquel momento pensaba que, quizás, las cosas habrían resultado mejor si el pequeñajo al que intentó rescatar, no hubiera mencionado su relación con los Tao.

Yuan Yi había escuchado que de los Tao, el menor era el peor de todos. Frío como el hielo, indiferente con todas las creaturas. También era el más poderoso y, por lo mismo, un oponente difícil de derrotar. Con sólo trece años había logrado derrocar a su padre, el Gran En Tao, ahora, cinco años después, las malas lenguas decían que sus poderes habían aumentado de una manera más que impresionante. Tenía claro que para liberarse tendría que combatir con él y, por lo mismo, debía guardar su poder espiritual.

- Muy bien, su alteza – pronunció el sujeto, sarcásticamente – es hora de hacer mi trabajo. Se acercó y colocó una daga en su garganta.

- Qué planeas hacer bestia – pronunció Yuan, sin acobardarse ante el filo del metal.

- Sólo mi trabajo… - lentamente descendió la daga al escote de sus desgastadas ropas. Ella contuvo la respiración, sospechando lo que seguía; mantenía su mirada fría y trataba, por todos los medios, de controlar la ira creciente en su ser. La hoja metálica descendió y, con facilidad, rasgó las ropas que traía, dejando a la vista la silueta de su esbelto cuerpo – Has estado ocultando muchas cosas, jovencita – susurró el sujeto, con tono libidinoso.

Se puso rígida, sospechaba lo que venía. Ciertamente intentaba cubrir su encanto femenino con ropas más holgadas y, a veces, se aplanaba el pecho y ensanchaba su cintura. Claramente el interés del sujeto por su rostro había pasado a segundo plano, se concentraba en rasgar el resto de las ropas. Había visto mujeres desnudas, pero ninguna como Yuan Yi Tang.

Yuan Yi antenía su espalda rígida, se mantenía erguida, orgullosa. Con la mente en blanco, pues era consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de vivir sería lo más doloroso de su vida.

- ¡Maldito Mao! – exclamó el sujeto mientras se arrojaba sobre ella, su rostro parecía el de un poseso.

- ¡Si me pones un dedo encima estarás muerto antes de que acabe el día! – pronunció Yuan Yi, mientras daba un paso atrás, esquivando los brazos fornidos de su captor – Si me matas, Mao pedirá tu cabeza… y si no lo haces, me encargaré yo misma de que él se entere de todo – pensó un momento - ¡Ah! ¿Y has olvidado lo que te hará mi hermano cuando se entere? ¿Arriesgarías tu vida por poseer mi cuerpo?

Le tomó unos minutos tranquilizarse para verle directamente a los ojos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aquella mocosa tenía razón. Era demasiado cobarde como para arriesgar su cuello por un momento de placer.

- No sabes cuánto deseo que ese Tao acabe contigo y esa actitud altanera que tienes – dijo con resignación mientras le extendía un vestido – Ponte esto –ordenó en sujeto, mientras desataba sus manos - ¡Será mejor que no intentes nada! O me encargaré de que tu muerte sea accidental – aclaró, mientras le enseñaba el acantilado.

Yuan Yi tragó saliva y, tranquilamente, obedeció la orden del hombre frente a ella. Aquel vestido era casi transparente, ocultaba sólo lo que debía ocultar, el resto, se veía tras las láminas de una especie de tul suave. Era una mezcla de rojo y negro, los colores favoritos del joven Tao, según lo que le refirió el malhumorado captor.

- Bien, estoy lista – pronunció una vez que acabó de recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Con rudeza él le colocó una especie de saco encima y la arrojó sobre lo que pareció ser un caballo. El tiempo que transcurrió desde entonces le pareció infinito.

- Cariño, el próximo hombre que verás será Len Tao. Piensa en eso mientras llegados, porque él no será tan paciente como yo, JAJAJAJAJA

* * *

><p>El palacio de los Tao era imponente, tanto por fuera como por dentro. El pasillo de aquella sala era interminable, al final, en un trono de proporciones, un joven de cabello negro picudo, ojos dorados, piel blanca y actitud de aburrimiento le observaba acercarse con un bulto sobre el hombro.<p>

Una joven de cabello verde y ojos azules, se adelantó para darle la bienvenida, acompañada de un sujeto fornido y de apariencia poco amigable. Intercambió algunas palabras y luego regresó hasta el trono.

- Dice que trae un regalo para ti, Len, es de parte de Mao Tang – dijo cerca de su oído – podría ser un truco ¿qué cosa puede poseer ese Tang que tú podrías desear? - El joven de ojos como el oro alzó una ceja

- ¿Habrá algún asesino oculto en ese saco? – interrogó el hombre junto a la peli-verde

- Uno bastante diminuto – respondió la joven, entonces observó al de ojos dorados.

- Jun, hazlo pasar junto a su regalo – respondió desganado – veremos que trae de interesante – agregó con una sonrisa macabra.

- Ya oíste Lee Bruce Long – el aludido se inclinó a modo de reverencia y obedeció la orden de su ama.

Segundos más tarde, el sujeto con el bulto, lo bajaba frente al joven Tao. Hizo una reverencia y rápidamente retiró el saco para dejar al descubierto el pequeño presente. Los ojos dorados miraban con asombro a la mujer frente a él, traía los ojos cerrados bajo unas largas y espesas pestañas, mejillas enrojecidas por el encierro, cabellos rojizos, recogidos en una cola de caballo, algo desordenados producto del roce. Sus pechos, de tamaño perfecto, formaban delicadas y deseables curvas bajo el vestido transluciente; sus piernas largas y cintura diminuta no hacían más que agregarle más perfección al ya deseable espectáculo. Su rostro, para finalizar, angelical, casi fuera de este mundo.

Con sonrisa triunfal, al ver la expresión del muchacho, el sujeto se retiró con una reverencia.

Yuan Yi aún se encontraba mareada por el movimiento del caballo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con cuatro ojos humanos y cuatro espirituales que la observaban. Yun cargaba sus pergaminos, a punto de caer de sus manos por la sorpresa. Len por su parte sostenía su lanza, pero esta apuntaba hacia el suelo. Observó con detenimiento, la joven peli-verde traía un traje negro con adornos dorados, el pelo recogido; junto a ella, un hombre alto de apariencia fuerte, ese debía ser su espíritu acompañante.

Recorrió el cuarto, hasta detenerse en el joven de cabello picudo. Sus sorprendidos ojos dorados capturaron su atención. Era apuesto, muy, muy apuest_o. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Está muy lejos de ser como mi hermano lo describía_ – fue lo primero que pensó Yuan. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se acercó hasta unas armas de exhibición que se encontraban colgando del muro, tomó unas cuchillas.

- Mataré al primero que se me acerque – dijo sosteniendo las cuchillas.

Lee Bruce Long dio un paso hacia ella, por lo que Yuan levantó las cuchillas a la altura de su rostro.

- Te aseguro que sé muy bien cómo usar esto – le advirtió, sin inmutarse por la mirada amenazante que le lanzó - ¡Lilian! ¡Posesión de objetos!

- ¡Lee Bruce Long! Prepárate para pelear – pronunció Yun, colocándose tras su espíritu.

Yuan frunció sus cejas y se preparó para descargar todo su poder espiritual en la posesión.

- Déjennos solos

El tono con que pronunció aquellas palabras fue muy tranquilo, pero no se podía dudar que era una orden. No hubo ningún cuestionamiento; la joven peli-verde y su espíritu se retiraron del salón, no sin expresar su molestia entre murmullos.

Yuan sujetó sus armas con firmeza, mientras observaba la figura de aquel sujeto; objetivo de todo su odio, culpable de todas sus desventuras.

- ¡Te mataré! – pronunció con furia - No creas que porque soy una mujer no sé cómo usar la posesión de objetos.

Len no se movió ni un milímetro, pero continúo observándola, sin dejar su lanza. Segundos más tarde llamó a su espíritu y le ordenó permanecer en el trono, dejó su lanza, y caminó lentamente hasta descender los escalones. Yuan contuvo la respiración, se preparó para pelear, mientras Len caminaba hasta el mesón de exhibición, apoyándose en el borde. La respiración de Yuan era entrecortada, parecía cansada. Él simplemente le observaba.

_¡Qué demonios se cree que es! A caso una mujer no es oponente suficiente para él. Deja a su espíritu y su arma lejos de él, se relaja a escasos metros de distancia mientras yo mantengo mi posesión y cargo dos armas ¡Maldito Tao!_ – Rápidamente se lanza sobre él.

No puso mucho esfuerzo al detener el ataque, sujetó ambas muñecas y le observó directamente a los ojos. Yuan se paralizó, presa por la profundidad de esos ojos dorados; tras unos segundos de contacto silencioso, intentó liberarse de su agarre, sus intentos fueron en vano, estaba demasiado cansada y su posesión estaba a punto de desaparecer. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, había hecho uso en demasiadas ocasiones de su poder espiritual, ya case no tenía energías.

- Maldito seas – dijo en un murmullo entrecortado por la respiración jadeante - ¡Te maldigo a ti y toda tu familia, Tao!

Len se mantenía impasible, observándola con detenimiento. Yuan comenzó a perder el control de su rabia, respiró profundo y, lentamente recuperó el control de su ser. Mantuvo la vista fija en el de ojos dorados, lentamente comenzó a retroceder. Era consciente que unos metros más atrás se encontraba la puerta de la habitación, estaba segura que la distancia a la salida no era mucha. Solo debía correr con todas sus fuerzas y podría escapar. Seguía con la mirada fija en el joven, sin perderlo de vista.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando, de la nada, Len Tao apareció junto a ella, sujetándole ambas muñecas otra vez. Trató de liberarse, pero fue en vano, su posesión de objetos desapareció de repente y apenas podía permanecer en pie. Se quedo quieta, aprisionada, pero no sentía dolor. Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas le miraron fría y fijamente, mientras él le correspondía con intriga en la mirada.

- ¿Qué se supone que harás ahora? – interrogó la muchacha con algo de dificultad. Intentaba no parecer agotada - ¿me vas a golpear, abusarás de mí? ¿ambas quizás? – la mirada de intriga cambió a sorpresa – No creas que suplicaré, está muy equivocado si piensas eso, Tao – sujeto ambas muñecas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra elevó su mentón para observarle con claridad. Yuan se puso rígida ante el contacto.

- ¿Quién eres? – murmuró el joven. Los ojos de la joven brillaron ante la interrogante.

- Soy tu enemiga, una Tang. Yuan Yi es mi nombre, joven príncipe – finalizó con sarcasmo. El rostro del joven Tao se ensombreció ante la sola mención de la dinastía Tang. No tardó en recuperar la compostura. Dio un paso atrás y liberó a la joven de su agarre.

- Puedes quedarte con las cuchillas, a tu espíritu parece acomodarle ese tipo de armas. Armas de asesino – murmura. Le dio la espalda y caminó de vuelta a su trono – Pero no creas que podrás escapar, el pasillo está repleto de sirvientes que no dudarían un segundo en descuartizarte. De todas formas no puedes ir a ninguna parte con esas ropas, le pediré a Yun que te prepare algo.

- ¡No quiero nada tuyo! Mi hermano… - la mirada de odio que se reflejó en el rostro del joven, le hizo callar rápidamente.

- No menciones a tu hermano en mi presencia. Los traidores no son bienvenidos… - le propinó una mirada de pocos amigos – ahora debo insistir en que te cambies esas ropas, tengo invitados importantes y no me gustaría que te viesen en ese atuendo - frunce el ceño y le observa por un momento - Me pregunto que voy a hacer contigo, Yuan Yi Tang

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí les presento mi nueva adaptación. Inspirada en la gran novela de Jude Deveraux, Angel Audaz, les presento esta adaptación para nuestros shamanes!<em>

_Si bien los primeros capítulos serán bastante parecidos, espero que la historia les parezca interesante y dejen reviews._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Una esclava rebelde

**Un Ángel y su Shaman**

**II**

**Una esclava rebelde**

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando con placer ante el contacto suave. Respiró profundo, disfrutando del silencio, aunque duró poco. Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad. Se acercó para abrir, era una criada.

- El baño está listo, señorita – indicó la muchacha en una reverencia.

- ¿Disculpa? – interrogó la pelirroja, sin comprender.

- Pedí que prepararan agua caliente, pensé que quizás querrías darte un baño – aclaró el shaman de pelo picudo, recostado en el canto de la puerta.

- ¡No quiero nada de ti! – exclamó mientras intentaba, en vano, cerrar la puerta.

- Yuan Yi – agregó, controlando su carácter, y sujetando la puerta – Aquí nadie te hará daño si no se lo ordeno… además, lastimar a las mujeres no está dentro de mis pasatiempos, como todos rumorean – le observa con detenimiento – tampoco puedo permitir que salgas de este lugar con esas ropas – le mira de pies a cabeza – cualquiera que te observe te tomaría por una concubina…

- ¿Debo suponer, entonces, que tú no piensas de esa forma? – analizó su dorada mirada con detenimiento - ¿Me permitirás regresar con mi hermano?

El joven Tao clavo su mirada con intensidad atemorizando sobre sus esmeraldas orbes. La sola mención de aquel sujeto revivía la ira contenida en contra de aquella familia.

- Lo pensaré… Ve a tomar un baño – la toma por la muñeca y la encamina hasta el cuarto de aseo, seguido por dos criadas.

- ¡Claro! No podía esperarse menos de alguien de tú familia ¡suéltame!

- Si el agua se enfría no volverán a calentarla ¡¿Oyeron? – las criadas asintieron con temor

- ¿Por qué tengo que lavarme? ¿A caso te gustan las chicas aseadas? ¡Si es así no pienso bañarme en siglos! – agrega en berrinche casi infantil. Con una vena palpitante de molestia, la alzó en sus brazos y entró al cuarto de baño, siempre escoltado por las dos criadas - ¡bájame! – luchaba la muchacha, sin poder liberarse. El joven se detuvo y le observó detenidamente.

- No me has dejado otra opción

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – de un momento a otro la arrojó dentro de la gran tina de baño. El agua distaba mucho de estar a temperatura agradable - ¡Esta casi fría!

- Si no hubieses tardado estaría mejor – respondió con superioridad – ustedes encárguense ahora – un "sí señor" fue la respuesta

Al salir del baño se encontró con la mirada reprochadora de su hermana. Len continuó su camino, seguido de la joven.

- He pedido que le preparen ropa adecuada – explicó Yun. Cuando había derrotado a su padre, se había convertido en su mano derecha al mando de la familia - ¿Quién es ella? – interrogó, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

- Yuan Yi Tang

- Eso me imaginé – respondió con la mirada ensombrecida – Ese Mao Tang tiene un sentido del humor así de negro – observo la espalda impasible de su hermano menor - ¿Mañana la regresaremos? – el joven se detuvo

- ¿Qué sabes de Yin Tang?

- Comparado con el ex-líder Tang, Mao es un santo. Ese Yin sí que torturó mujeres, esa fue también la causa de su muerte, por lo que se dice. No es de extrañarse que la chica tenga ese carácter, tomando en cuenta como era su padre.

Yun observó como Len apretaba y soltaba los puños, lamentó haber pronunciado esas palabras, sabía lo mucho que su hermano detestaba a aquellos que lastimaban a las mujeres.

- Su hermano Lin no es como su padre – agregó la peli-verde.

Len se volvió a ella con los ojos cargados de ira.

- ¡Lin Tang fue responsable de la muerte de nuestra madre! ¿Lo olvidaste? – Yun prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que llevaba las de perder.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

- ¿Sabes que ella odia a los Tao? No tenemos nada que ver con los problemas entre nuestras familias y aún así nos odia – observó a su hermana con detenimiento – además, parece tener un odio especial hacia mi persona

Su interlocutora lo miró con asombro. Jamás había oído de una muchacha que pudiese odiar al heredero de los Tao. Si le temían, su mal carácter era el culpable de eso. Pero odio… no había conocido criada que no se sonrojase con su intensa mirada.

- No creo que su odio te haga menos hombre, hermanito. Probablemente odia a todos los hombres, con el padre que tuvo, no me extrañaría.

- Le han lastimado mucho, eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia. A tal nivel que no confía en nada ni en nadie.

No sabía por qué, pero al oír esas palabras, supo que su hermano estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

- No estamos a hablando de una doncella de pueblo, Len. Esta chica es heredera de una dinastía tan poderosa como la nuestra. Debes regresarla con su hermano, no debes provocar otro desastre más.

- ¿Devolverla a un lugar con esa fama de tortura mujeres? Allí le enseñaron a odiar de esa forma… además, no puedo permitir que se marche con esa idea tan equivocada sobre los Tao.

- ¡No pretenderás quedarte con ella! ¡No estamos hablando de un perro callejero! – exclamó alarmada la oji-azul

- Pasarán varios días antes de que alguien se entere dónde y con quién está… hasta ese tiempo puedo encargarme de corregir sus erróneas ideas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará con la reunión familiar? El abuelo te espera para el reporte anual. No creas que tardará mucho en enterarse que tienes a la chica Tang en tus manos – hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento – si la mantienes prisionera, su idea sobre nosotros no hará más que empeorar.

Los dorados ojos de Len resplandecieron.

- Probablemente diría que tuvo que amenazarme con cuchillas para que la dejase libre – sonrió con diversión, recordando su primer encuentro - ¡está decidido! - continuó su camino – La mantendré conmigo, por el momento – sonrió con tono de diversión – ahora debo supervisar las tareas de limpieza de mi pequeña y sucia prisionera.

- ¡Len!

- Tranquila Jun, sólo serán unos pocos días.

* * *

><p>Una vez segura de que el joven Tao se había ido, Yuan aceptó que las criadas hiciesen su trabajo. Rápidamente se relajó, no había nada mejor que estar limpia y fresca.<p>

- Sabía que te sentirías mucho mejor una vez que te asearas – comento el joven, quien la esperaba a la salida del cuarto de baño – esas ropas te quedan mucho mejor – La joven traía un vestido tradicional chino, de color negro con decorados rojos, muy parecido a los que usaba su hermana.

- ¿A caso vas a vigilarme y espiarme todo el tiempo? ¡Mantente alejado!

- Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que estoy equivocado? – la joven le observó con semblante molesto – ahora me vas a negar que tienes hambre – agregó tras escuchar el rugido del estomago de su improvisada compañera.

Le observó con detenimiento. Estaba segura de que era el tipo de hombre que acostumbraba a tener la razón siempre. El brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos al oír rugir su estómago provocó que se sonrojase, más de rabia que de vergüenza. Entonces se calmó, le sonrió y propinó una certera patada en su pantorrilla.

Len la observó atónito un momento, para luego reaccionar cogiéndose la zona lastimada. Cuando miró nuevamente a su agresora, observó el triunfo en su mirada.

- ¿Realmente crees que soy una tonta? – preguntó la pelirroja - ¿Crees que no conozco el tipo de juego que llevas ahora? Intentando domar a la fiera para luego aplastarla, atrapándola desprevenida – el joven sostuvo su mirada por un momento.

- Eres una chica astuta. Me gustaría demostrarte que somos capaces de ser civilizados.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Planeas demostrarlo manteniéndome prisionera? ¡Déjame regresar con mi hermano!

- ¡No! – le gritó, con los ojos cargados de furia – Ahora vamos al comedor, la comida está servida.

Yuan caminó en silencio tras él. Quizás le había insistido demasiado. Pero su forma de comportarse, su altanería y egocentrismo, le sacaban de quicio. Pensó que tal vez enfadarlo no era la mejor solución.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían ingresado al comedor. Observó asombrada la gran variedad de platos en el salón.

- He pedido que preparen un poco de cada cosa, pues no sabía tus gustos.

Ella no se preocupó en contestarle.

- Siéntate a la mesa, la comida se enfría – ella lo miró.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de comer tu comida. No me arriesgaré a ser envenenada.

- Cuando estés lo suficientemente hambrienta, comerás – se sentó despreocupadamente y comenzó a comer.

Más que molesta, e ignorando el agradable aroma de la comida, la joven Tang se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, escoltada por un par de zombies. Se sentó en el borde de la frondosa cama y plegó las piernas, abrazándose las rodillas. Mañana buscaría la forma de escapar.

A media noche despertó sobresaltada. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y la entre abrió para inspeccionar el exterior. Todas las luces parecían estar apagadas.

Al haber crecido en una casa donde la tortura y el desconsuelo primaban las veinticuatro horas de día, había aprendido a moverse de manera sigilosa, siempre con ayuda de Lilian. Susurró el nombre de su espíritu e hizo la posesión de almas; abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto y se deslizó al exterior sin hacer ruido alguno. Estaba segura de que el pasillo estaría repleto de guardias, pero esperaba que, por la hora y el nivel de oscuridad, pudiese arreglárselas sin problemas.

Le llevó varios minutos encontrar el acceso a las plantas inferiores, esquivó a numerosos guardias sin ser detectada. Finalmente llegó a la puerta principal y, sin mucho problema, tuvo acceso al exterior del palacio. Rápidamente se alejó sin ser detectada, un arte que había perfeccionado con los años, mientras huía de su padre y sus "invitados".

Al amanecer, Yuan llevaba varias horas de caminata, aunque cada vez caminaba más lento, por el tiempo excesivo haciendo la posesión de almas y la falta de alimento y agua. Después de horas de caminata, cayó rendida a los pies de un frondoso árbol. Era perfectamente comprensible que ya no le quedasen fuerzas, su posesión de almas hace mucho se había deshecho y lo único que Lilian podía hacer era darle ánimos.

- Yuan, lo más adecuado sería que descanses un momento. Yo me encargaré de vigilar – no fue necesario que se lo dijese dos veces, el sueño le invadió casi inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>El llamado de Lilian y unos desagradables piquetes en las costillas le trajeron de vuelta al mundo consciente.<p>

- Te dije que no estaba muerta, hermano – dijo un hombre corpulento, vestido con harapos y con un diente menos. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

_- Yuan, debes huir – eran las suplicas de Lilian, que no era vista por los hombres._

- Señorita, es usted muy hermosa – agregó un segundo sujeto, más delgado que el primero y con un ojos cubierto por un pañuelo.

- ¡Yo me pido el primer turno! – exclamó un tercer hombre que apareció a sus espaldas.

- Soy Yuan Yi Tang, heredera de la dinastía Tang. Si se atreven a ponerme las manos encima sus cabezas rodarán.

- ¿Tang? Fue un miembro de esa dinastía el que me arrebató mis tierras, asesinando a mis hijos y violando y torturando a mi mujer hasta la muerte – la expresión del sujeto se tornó siniestra, casi al borde de la locura.

El primer sujeto la sujetó por la garganta

- Me gusta escuchar las suplicas de una mujer

- A casi todos los hombres – respondió con frialdad

- Esta chica es realmente mala, hermano – dijo el sujeto tras ella, tomándole los pechos con desesperación – Deja que me encargue de ella primero.

De repente, el sujeto que cortaba su respiración cayó al piso, a los pies de Yuan. Lo mismo sucedió con el que estaba a sus espaldas y con el tercero de ellos. Entonces fue jalada por un brazo y puesta tras una esbelta figura.

- ¡Quédate tras de mí! En seguida acabaré con esto – los tres sujetos se habían puesto de pie y sacaban sus armas.

No tardó mucho en comprender por qué Len Tao había sido reconocido como líder de la dinastía con tan solo trece años. Los hombres con quienes se enfrentaba claramente eran entrenados en la batalla. Uno de ellos portaba una cadena con bola de metal que hacía girar con mucha destreza, lanzándosela a Len. Este la esquivaba sin mucha dificultad, mientras atacaba a un segundo con su lanza. En pocos segundos los había destrozado a los tres.

En la desesperación por verse descubierta, se encaramó sobre un árbol de gran altura, con el fin de huir de su captor. Rápidamente el joven Tao apareció a los pies del frondoso árbol, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Yuan contuvo la respiración, rogando que no la descubriese; sin embargo, sus suplicas fueron en vano. Después de unos minutos, el joven de ojos dorados alzó la mirada.

- Tienes diez segundos para comenzar a bajar – dijo con una voz mortífera. La joven tragó saliva mientras el de ojos dorados iniciaba su cuenta atrás.

Repentinamente recordó una situación similar que ocurrió en su niñez. En aquella ocasión había saltado súbitamente sobre su agresor y, tras dejarlo sin sentido, había emprendido la huida obteniendo la victoria y manteniendo su virginidad. No se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces, la cuenta estaba pronta a llegar a cero, por lo que repitió el mismo procedimiento.

Para su pesar, las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. El joven soportó su peso sin mucho problema. La bajó hasta el suelo y la contuvo contra su cuerpo.

- Esos hombre podrían haberte matado, chiquilla tonta – su respiración era jadeante, sin duda habría corrido a toda velocidad, pero cómo la había encontrado. La figura arrepentida de Lilian apareció junto a la de Basón… c_laro, debí imaginarlo… estabas preocupada_ - ¡Como rayos lograste escabullirte del palacio sin ser vista! ¿eh?

- ¡Déjame ir! – exclamó, haciéndose consciente de la situación

- ¿Por qué huiste, a pesar de que te dije que te quedaras atrás de mí? – una pregunta tan falta de cordura hizo detener su lucha por liberarse.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes decirme qué diferencia hay entre tú y esos sujetos? – interrogó con molestia - ¿A caso debía estarme quieta si ellos me lo pedías? – Len la observó con enojo.

- ¡Eres imposible Yuan! ¿Cómo me comparas con esa escoria? – la había llamado por su nombre… ¿cuándo le había dado esa confianza?

- Veo que la encontraste – la voz de la peli-verde les alcanzó repentinamente – Mi nombre es Jun Tao, él es Lee Bruce Long, mi espíritu acompañante.

Mientras Yuan continuaba luchado por liberarse del agarre de Len, les hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensan estar así el par de tórtolos? – interrogo la joven, ya impaciente por la permanente discusión entre su hermano y la invitada obligada.

- ¡Qué estás diciendo, hermana!

La falta de descanso y alimento, sumado a los últimos acontecimientos, fueron demasiado para el agotado cuerpo de Yuan. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse tambaleante, el mundo giraba a su alrededor y una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir su visión. Perdió el equilibrio y, habría caído al suelo, de no ser por Lee Bruce Long.

- No me toques – susurró, intentando en vano mantenerse en pie. Volvió a caer, pero esta vez fue Len Tao quien la alzó en sus brazos.

- Esta chica es un auténtico dolor de cabeza – comentó mientras se echaba a caminar de vuelta al palacio – Buen trabajo Basón… Lilian – esta última hizo una reverencia y se disculpó por el comportamiento de se ama. El joven chino le resto importancia y continuó su caminata.

Cuando Yuan abrió los ojos, Len le miraba con cara de poco amigos.

- ¿Cuándo fue que comiste por última vez?

- No lo suficiente como para aceptar tu caridad, bestia – Len respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, se inclinó un poco y besó su frente.

- ¡Eres absolutamente única!

La joven se limpió enérgicamente la frente.

- ¡Bájame! Puedo caminar yo sola

- ¿Para dejar que escapes otra vez? No lo creo – continuó cargándola a pesar de sus reclamos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Muy buenas... como estará sospechado, planeo subir todos los capítulos que pueda durante los fines de semana, ya que entre semana me cuesta bastante por el trabajo ;) pero haré todo lo posible._

_Me gustaría que dejasen reviews._

_Recuerden que los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen y que la historia es una adaptación de una novela de Jude Deveraux._

_Saludos ^^_


	3. Un Viaje Inesperado

**Un Ángel y su Shaman**

**III**

**Un viaje inesperado**

Gran fue su sorpresa al ver una enorme cantidad de maletas acumuladas en la entrada del palacio. Sin duda quería preguntar a qué se debía tanto equipaje, pero en lugar de hacerlo se mantuvo en silencio, con mirada expectante.

Fue conducida hasta un vehículo, mientras algunos zombies al servicio de la familia cargaban las maletas en otro. Se sentó en su lugar, sin articular palabra, observando con detenimiento al joven de ojos dorados, quien intercambiaba algunas palabras con su hermana y luego subía al automóvil.

Durante el transcurso del viaje se mantuvo rígida, tocando lo menos posible al joven Tao, sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Luego de un par de horas de viaje, el vehículo se detuvo. El chico descendió y se dirigió hasta su puerta para abrirla.

- Me imagino que estás hambrienta – indica el joven, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a descender – he pedido que preparen una merienda en este lugar – la chica ignoró completamente su mano y se incorporó con sus propios medios, no sin dificultades, pues aún se encontraba sin energías.

Nuevamente, una gran variedad de platos se extendía frente a sus ojos. El joven chino, al no saber su preferencia de alimentos, había hecho preparar cuanta cosa se le vino a la mente.

Después de mirar con sorpresa su "desayuno", Yuan se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente al chico de cabello picudo.

- Sin duda estás acostumbrado a servirte bien – el joven no pronunció palabra, pero le ofreció su brazo para acercarla hasta la mesa. El rostro pálido de la muchacha le hacía sospechar un posible segundo desmayo.

- Esta comida es para ti – le ayudó a sentarse – No puedo permitir que te sigas matando de hambre.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? – inquirió la pelirroja, con voz cansada - ¿amarrarme y obligarme a comer? ¿dármelo boca a boca, quizás?

Un brillo travieso hizo asomo en los dorados ojos del joven Tao. La tomó suavemente por el mentón, alzando su mirada para quedar nariz con nariz. De lo que llevaba con él, Yuan jamás había visto esa mirada antes… había cierto deseo en sus ojos. Len alzó su mano libre y tomó un mechón de sus pelirrojos cabellos, para luego besarlo, sin perder el contacto visual.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo deseable que eres? Si me preguntas mi preferencia, me quedo con la segunda, definitivamente – sonríe de medio lado.

Dejó su cabello por un momento, para coger su mano y comenzar, subiendo desde la punta de sus delicados dedos. Apenas rozaba su piel, pero el contacto era suficiente como para que la joven sintiera su calor. Cuando llegó hasta su cuello, comenzó a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Yuan se había quedado muy quieta, mientras Len se entretenía y obsesionaba con la suavidad de su piel. Al recibir sus besos y caricias, se percató de que su contacto no le causaba repulsión, es más, su respiración sobre ella era agradable y no le estaba haciendo ningún daño. Sin embargo, no despertaba ninguna reacción especial.

- Si prometo comer ¿dejarás lo que estás haciendo? – interrogó con frialdad la joven.

Len se apartó lentamente y le observó con detenimiento por unos segundos. Por su parte, Yuan se preparaba para recibir los insultos característicos que un hombre propinaba contra una mujer que no le satisfacía sus caprichos. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Len le acarició la mejilla, le dedicó una sonrisa que habría derretido a cualquier chica (excepto a ella), y se acomodó en su asiento para iniciar con el esperado desayuno.

- Debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo por evitar que muriese de inanición – comentó la jovencita – Mi hermano estará muy agradecido de que me devuelvas en buen estado.

- No tengo pensado regresarte con tu hermano, aún – respondió el de cabello picudo, con toda tranquilidad.

Yuan casi se atora al oír el comentario, pero lo disimuló bastante bien.

- Está claro que Lin pagará cualquier precio que le impongas por mi rescate.

- No aceptaré el dinero de un asesino traidor – responde Len con voz ronca.

- Ya he oído ese comentario antes. ¡No entiendo a qué te refieres!

Len la observó con los ojos cargados de furia.

- Lin Tang mantuvo cautiva a mi madre, de la misma forma que yo te mantengo cautiva a ti… aunque con muchos menos privilegios. La torturó y abusó de ella, mientras negociaba un supuesto tratado de paz con nuestra familia. ¡Ese maldito traidor la asesinó a sangre fría y por la espalda!

- ¡No! ¡Mientes! – gritó Yuan, cubriéndose los oídos

Len se puso de pie y tomó sus mano entre las suyas.

- Fue tu mismo hermano quien se pavoneó les hecho semanas después de que recibimos su cuerpo.

- ¡No me toques! ¡Mentiroso!

- Sé que no es agradable enterarse de lo malvado que puede llegar a ser alguien en quien confiabas – la estrecha entre sus brazos.

No pasó más de medio segundo, cuando una patada en la pantorrilla obligó al joven Tao a alejarse de la pelirroja.

- ¡Maldición Yuan! – exclamó, mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la zona de dolor que, en esta ocasión, correspondía a la pantorrilla derecha.

- ¡Maldición Tao! – respondió ella, mientras tomaba un jarrón de leche tibia y se lo aventaba en la cabeza, comenzando a correr en dirección a la salida.

Con tan solo un movimiento, el de ojos dorados esquivó el ataque sorpresa y la contuvo por el brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Escapar de mí no es tan fácil – indicó, acercándola a su cuerpo – Haré que cambies de opinión con respecto a los Tao – la joven sólo le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio. El de ojos dorados respiró profundamente – Ahora, si ya acabaste con tu desayuno, debemos continuar nuestro trayecto. Un avión nos espera para partir a Japón…

- ¡Cómo…! – comenzó a decir, pero el joven cubrió su boca.

- Así es, querida – su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo y su sonrisa torcida no quedaba atrás – pasaremos una temporada con algunos de mis conocidos.

* * *

><p>El viaje hasta el aeropuerto privado de los Tao no fue demasiado largo. En el avión, un yet privado, Yuan agradeció la oportunidad de sentarse lejos de su pesado captor. Aunque el viaje no tardó más de cuatro horas, fue en un total y absoluto silencio. Dos veces, Len hizo el intento de iniciar una conversación, pero la muchacha había permanecido silenciosa, concentrada en algún lugar perdido en el horizonte, con el gesto fruncido. Lo que ese hombre había dicho sobre su hermano, se mantenía resonante en su mente.<p>

Había permanecido dos años internada en una escuela para señoritas y su único contacto con su familia era a través de las cartas que recibía de su hermano. Fue a través de ellas que Yuan se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres a manos de un miembro de la dinastía Tao, que casualmente estaba sentado frente a ella en ese momento. Por el mismo medio supo sobre la traición a la familia y las injurias levantadas contra ellos.

Cuando tocaron tierra, una vaga imagen de subir a una segunda limosina y algunas explicaciones sobre el lugar al que irían era lo que recordaba la de ojos esmeraldas. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que escasamente notó la llegada de la noche.

Al descender del vehículo, un enorme edificio se levantaba frente a ella. En la entrada, un gran número de criadas y mayordomos, hacían reverencia mientras avanzaban hacia el interior.

- Yuan, estas caminando muy lento. Date prisa – solicitó el joven, mientras la cogía de la mano y aceleraba el paso

El proceso de acomodación fue más o menos parecido al que había vivido en el palacio de los Tao en China. Dos criadas la condujeron a su dormitorio, la asistieron en el baño y le proporcionaron ropas limpias. Posteriormente fue conducida al gran salón comedor, donde la esperaba su único acompañante.

- Tengo un presente para ti – dijo acercándose y colocando en su pecho un prendedor de oro con hilos de diamante que asemejaba la forma de un ave en vuelo.

_- Te ves hermosa con él, Yuan_ – comentó su espíritu acompañante, mientras la joven se observaba en un espejo del salón.

- No lo quiero - pronunció

Casi perdiendo la paciencia, Len evitó que se quitase el prendedor del cabello.

- Déjatelo puesto, siéntate, cállate y come – ordenó, sin dar lugar para réplicas.

Mientras se acercaban a la mesa, Yuan observó cómo una criada se aproximaba hasta el chico Tao, lo saludaba y le dedicaba una reverencia, por su parte, el de pelo puntiagudo sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado; le llamó la atención el sonrojo de la criada

- Todo dispuesto como usted lo solicito – pronunció la muchacha, volviendo a sonrojarse – espero que la comida sea de su agrado.

- Así será – respondió el joven, sin mucho interés. Son un nuevo sonrojo, la muchacha se retiró – Más te vale tener hambre – indicó, dirigiéndose a Yuan.

Durante la comida, Yuan Yi a penas probó bocado. Sin embargo, tenía claro que su huelga de hambre no surgiría efecto sobre aquel hombre.

- Según veo no tienes mucho apetito.

- Si estuvieras en mi lugar, como prisionero ¿te alimentarías de lo que te entrega tu captor? – le miró en silencio, mientras Len se concentraba en la comida.

- Tengo una pregunta – dijo la pelirroja, rompiendo el silencio.

- Adelante – respondió el joven, si levantar la cabeza de su plato.

- Ese efecto sobre las criadas – mientras apuntaba a las sirvientas alrededor de la mesa y a una que otra que pasaba frente a la puerta del salón, solamente para ver al joven amo - ¿Es alguna especie de hechizo? Porque por más que lo pienso, no entiendo cómo todas pueden sonrojarse a la vez… - finalizó algo confusa.

El joven abandonó su comida y, con una mirada de sorpresa, observó a las criadas alrededor. Luego volvió la mirada hasta su interlocutora, ella pudo distinguir un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Len volvió a su comida – No sé a qué te refieres – pronunció, sin levantar la cabeza nuevamente. Aquél ademán infantil, causó cierta gracia en la pelirroja, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin conversaciones. Al finalizar, Len se dirigió hasta su oficina y solicitó a la muchacha que lo siguiese. Una vez en el lugar, el joven se dedicó a firmar varios documentes y a leer otros tantos. Por su parte, Yuan, encontró comodidad en un sofá de cuero a la orilla de un gran ventanal, desde el cual podía disfrutar del espectáculo nocturno de la ciudad.

No tuvo claridad de cuánto tiempo fue, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraban acomodada en los brazos de su captor. Comenzó a luchar por liberarse, cuando la voz del joven captó su atención.

- Calmada. Dejaré mis manos aquí, en tu cintura, prometo no moverlas. Sólo no te levantes y hablemos.

- Puedo hablar de pie, sin que me toques

- Pero yo quiero tocarte – dijo con vehemencia – no puedes negarme ese capricho, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

- Que soy ¿tu peluche a caso? – interrogó con hastío. El joven ahogó una risa.

- Eres mi prisionera – respondió, disminuyendo la distancia – Quiero que me digas lo que te gusta. ¿Cuál es tu debilidad?

- ¿Debilidad? - se detuvo a pensar. Un agradable masaje en sus sienes por parte del joven, permitió que se relajase. Últimamente había sufrido mucho estrés - ¿Cuál es la tuya?

- Las mujeres… - respondió, algo sonrojado - ¿Tú?

El agradable masaje había conseguido que los músculos de su cuello se relajasen, provocando que, poco a poco, se inclinase hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de Len. La sensación que le provocaba no era del todo desagradable

- Vivo con mi hermano Ling desde que mi padre murió. Estoy muy lejos de ser pobre y sólo tengo que insinuar que deseo algo para que mi hermano lo consiga.

- Y… Ling – casi se atraganta al tener que pronunciar ese nombre - ¿él es amable contigo?

- Me protege – sonrió y se relajó aún más, cerrando los ojos – siempre lo ha hecho.

- ¿De qué?

Iba a decir "de mi padre", pero consiguió callar sus palabras antes de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y se sentó muy derecha.

- ¡De los hombres! – sus músculos volvieron a tensarse rápidamente. Len suspiró y se puso de pie lentamente.

- Te acompañaré hasta tu dormitorio… este lugar es muy grande.

Entró en la habitación con temor de lo que pasaría durante la noche. Aunque sabía que Lilian estaría con ella para luchar en caso de ser necesario, no podía evitar la agitación de su corazón. Len se mantuvo fuera hasta que la luz de su habitación estuvo apagada.

Se acomodó en el suave colchón y, poco a poco, se fue entregando al sueño. El masaje, aunque breve, había conseguido relajar la mayor cantidad de sus tensos músculos. A pesar de eso, su sueño fue pausado, cada tanto despertaba, acostumbrada a dormir alerta en su propia casa. En esos momentos pensaba que ese tipo de hábitos serían difíciles de borrar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Muy buenas...<em>

_Aunque es más breve, logré subir un capítulo a mitad de semana _

_Quiero dar las gracias por el review ^^ haré lo posible por subir otro chapter antes del fin de semana._

_No haré avances, pero les aseguro que las cosas se pondrán interesantes una vez que Yuan Yi tome contacto con los otros shamanes._

_¡Dejen reviews!_


	4. Bienvenida a Japón

**Un Ángel y su Shaman**

**IV**

**Bienvenida a Japón**

- ¿No has dormido bien? – preguntó Len durante el desayuno.

- Nunca duermo bien cuando hay enemigos cerca – respondió la pelirroja, jugando con un trozo de pan.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en el más rotundo silencio. Aún era temprano, el sol a penas asomaba en el horizonte. Tras finalizar, el joven de ojos dorados se puso de pie y le indicó a su particular prisionera que lo siguiera hasta la entrada del edificio.

Len y Yuan estaban uno junto al otro en el gran lobby, a la espera del auto que los llevaría a cierto lugar, desconocido para la de ojos esmeralda. Una vez llegó el vehículo, su captor le hizo subir sin palabra alguna. Ya en tránsito, Len le explicó que irían a realizar algunas diligencias relacionadas con negocios para la familia y, de paso, comprarían algo de ropa para ella, puesto que no podía pasearse por Japón con la misma ropa, todos los días.

- Naturalmente no puedes permitirte ser visto en compañía de una pordiosera. ¡Dónde quedaría el honor de la Familia Tao, entonces! – pronunció con ironía.

- No lo hago por eso – no esperó una respuesta – el clima en Japón es muy distinto al de China, sobre todo ahora que es otoño, próximos al invierno. Además, es algo que haría por cualquiera de mis acompañantes.

- ¡No me hagas reír! – bufó – por "acompañantes" te referirás a las mujerzuelas con las que sueles andar – Yuan Yi había oído muchas historias sobre el más joven de los Tao; la más conocida era la manera en la que había conquistado a un sin número de mujeres, para luego desecharlas como si de basura se tratase.

Len la aferró por un brazo, acercándola hasta él. El conductor del vehículo pareció no impresionarse por la actitud del señorito.

- ¿De dónde sacas ese tipo de barbaridades? ¡Yo jamás me he aprovechado de una mujer como para que pienses en algo como eso!

- ¿Me vas a negar que no alejas a las mujeres después de conseguir lo que querías de ellas? – interrogó la pelirroja, con mirada desafiante.

- En realidad son ellas las que me dejan. Por mi estatus familiar debo realizar muchos viajes al extranjero, mientras estoy fuera ellas se enamoran de otro y se van. Las que deciden acompañarme se regresan a China al poco tiempo.

- Naturalmente se cansarán de tu terrible carácter – suspira la muchacha.

- ¿Disculpa? – interroga incrédulo

- No eres exactamente una persona fácil de tratar, Len Tao… apuesto que nunca te has enamorado

- No he estado con nadie el tiempo suficiente. Hasta ahora, no existe mujer que soportase mi estilo de vida. Viajo mucho ¿sabes? – Yuan Yi alzó una ceja - ¿por qué esa cara? ¡Es la verdad! Mi estilo de vida no es para una mujer cualquiera… sin mencionar… - hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero su interlocutora se adelanto.

- Sin mencionar que tu carácter es asqueroso – insistió - Te enojas por el más mínimo detalle, siempre tienes que tener la razón, cada vez que algo no te resulta el mundo es el culpable y todos deben hacer lo que dices sin replicar absolutamente nada – agregó ella y se apartó hasta el otro extremo del vehículo.

Len ladeó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada oblicua, pero no hizo ningún intento por continuar con la discusión. Ella no era como las mujeres con las que se había relacionado antes. Yuan Yi Tang se mantenía rígida siempre que había hombres cerca. En una oportunidad le había rozado accidentalmente mientras cerrada las cortinas de su habitación y Yuan había reaccionado violentamente, tirando con tanta fuerza de una de las telas que había rasgado la zona que se une al riel. Recordar esa situación le causaba mucho disgusto al joven Tao. Ninguna persona debería asustarse tanto ante el contacto con otro ser humano.

El sonido de su celular captó su atención. El visor mostraba el nombre de su hermana.

**- ¿Has reconsiderado tu decisión y prefieres devolver esa chica a su hermano? **– interroga la de ojos azules, al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- El vuelo ha sido tranquilo hermana, ambos estamos bien… gracias por preocuparte – responde el muchacho, sin poder evitar una mueca de desagrado, la que no pasó desapercibida para su acompañante, quien alzó una ceja interrogante.

**- ¡No cambies el tema, Len! – **exclamó la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia.

- No lo hago… ¿ya hablaste con el abuelo? – interrogó, seriamente.

**- ¡Rayos! Si, si… no hay problema, está muy contento de que te dediques a administrar las compañías de Japón. Sin embargo espera noticias tuyas pronto ¡Ah! Y te envía sus saludos…a ti y a tu compañera – **el de cabello picudo dejo de respirar temporalmente **– lo descubrió el solo, lo terrible es que le hizo gracia…** - agregó algo asqueada por la situación.

- Eso quiere decir que soy libre de hacer lo que me parezca conveniente – pronunció, sin ocultar su sensación de victoria.

**- ¿Estás seguro de lo que te propones?** - Volvió a inquirir su hermana.

- Siempre lo estoy… jamás hago algo sin razón, hermanita. Además, esta será una experiencia productiva.

**- ¿Qué harás una vez que la "domestiques"? Ya olvidaste lo que sucedió aquella vez. Te empeñaste tanto en que esa chica dependiera de ti. Después de un tiempo comenzó a seguirte por todas partes, transformándose en toda una molestia. Comenzaste a gritarle, pediste que no te pasaran sus mensajes, borraste todo contacto con ella… prácticamente te encerraste en el palacio. Perdiste el interés cuando dejó de ser un desafío **– Len observó a la pelirroja de re-ojo, estaba obsesionada con el paisaje de la ciudad.

- Quizás simplemente me atrae la idea de la cacería – dijo con tranquilidad – o, tal vez, soy de esos que no toleran las injusticias – sonríe – todo lo que sé es que por el momento me fascina. Le encantará este lugar y, personalmente, creo que me dará gusto ver como se encanta… me quedaré por aquí una temporada – cortó la llamada.

Yun Tao suspiró con pesadez. Estaba muy segura de que las cosas se complicarían enormemente.

Horas más tarde habían comprado en cuanta tienda de ropa hubiese. Los paquetes cubrían tanto la maleta como el interior del vehículo. Len no podía evitar sonreír por la inocencia de su prisionera. Sin duda había pensado herir su bolsillo, comprando toda esta ropa. Tampoco dejaba de sorprenderle lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, pero, afortunadamente, había conseguido que sus compras se dirigiesen a cosas que pudiese usar y no a cualquier baratija.

Yuan Yi, por su parte, no podía comprender qué tan lejos podría llegar ese sujeto para colmarle la paciencia. Había cumplido con cada uno de sus caprichos. Le compró ropa, zapatos, accesorios, utensilios de belleza. ¡Era el colmo!

* * *

><p>Casi era de noche cuando llegaron al edificio de los Tao. La pelirroja desafió a su captor a subir por las escaleras con todos los paquetes encima. Bastó con poner en duda su hombría para que este aceptase el reto.<p>

Ella subía enfrente, cada cierto tiempo se volteaba a ver al muchacho tras ella. Esperaba una oportunidad para escapar, pero algo le decía que él estaba lo suficientemente atento como para impedírselo. Iban por el piso diez cuando, en una de las miradas hacia atrás, Yuan calculó mal la distancia entre escalones, resbalando hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues sabía que se golpearía contra el borde de un escalón en cualquier momento. Al percatarse de lo ocurrido, Len pasó el peso de los paquetes a un solo brazo, sosteniendo con el otro a su compañera, pero la fuerza de la caída, el peso de las cosas y la fuerza de gravedad hicieron su trabajo. Caundo caían, Len se puso en posición de quedar debajo, amortiguando el golpe de Yuan, y levantó un brazo para protegerla de los golpes contra los escalones. Se detuvieron gracias al muro.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió Yuan cuando recuperó el aliento. Se encontraba desmañadamente sobre Len, quien la tenía bien sujeta con sus brazos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la joven asintió - Me has dado un susto - se incorporó, sin soltar su agarre, para observarla de frente – Por poco me quiebro el cuello por tu culpa ¿habrías estado feliz con eso?

- No te imaginas cuánto – dijo sonriendo, casi nariz con nariz.

Len rió, la besó rápidamente, se la quitó de encima y se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que ella se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- Vamos, ayúdame a recoger los paquetes y a llevarlos a tu habitación – no le ofreció su ayuda para que se levantara

No fue sino hasta que acabaron de acomodar los paquetes de compras cuando Yuan notó que había un corte sangrante en el brazo de Len. Se imaginó que había ocurrido cuando él la protegió con su brazo de los escalones. Se acercó y puso un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo sobre su herida – _Es extraño… ¿por qué un Tao protegería a una Tang de sufrir daño?_

Len se sorprendió ante el contacto, pero recuperó rápidamente la impasividad.

- Una sonrisa tuya ayudaría a que pasase el dolor, eso no lo dudes

- Espero que se te envenene la sangre y pierdas el brazo – retiró el pañuelo de la herida y lo arrojó a un basurero.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabras hasta la hora de la cena.

- Cuéntame más de tu familia – solicitó el joven.

- No quiero – respondió, intentando alcanzar un plato de salteado de verduras.

- Entonces te hablaré de la mía. Tengo una hermana mayor y…

- Lo sé. Tu hermana es tan famosa como tú – él alzó una ceja.

- Pues… ¿qué has oído de nosotros? Dímelo.

- Encantada – agregó algunas verduras a su plato y un trozo de pastel de pollo – Tu hermana Jun debía casarse con Mao Foster, pero lo rechazó para poder quedarse con Lee Bruce Long, su espíritu acompañante. Con eso consiguieron que ese Mao, un Tang ahora, sumase su cuota de odio a nuestra familia.

- ¿Qué relación tiene contigo? – Yuan estudió la comida que se había servido mientras oía la pregunta del de ojos dorados.

- Es el esposo de mi única prima. Pero desearía que nunca hubiese formado parte de nuestra familiar. No ha hecho más que perseguirme desde que le conocí, es por su causa que estoy aquí contigo.

- Ese idiota siempre ha sido un desgraciado. ¿Qué otra cosa sabes?

- Tu madre intentó seducir a mi padre para conseguir los secretos de nuestras técnicas de manejo de espíritus – Len frunció el ceño.

- ¿De mi padre, qué sabes?

- No mucho. Sólo que fue un gras estratega militar.

Los ojos de Len ardían.

- Después de que tu padre abusó de mi madre en una visita de negocios, la asesinó cobardemente por la espalda; mi padre condujo algunos hombres con la intención de atacarlo. Fue declarado traidor y a su regreso, dominado por la ira, intentó asesinarnos a mi hermana y a mí – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué sabes de mí?

- Que asesinaste a tu padre con sólo trece años de edad, desde entonces te convertiste en la cabecilla de la Familia Tao y qué, abusando de tu poder, has cortejado, usado y abandonado a muchas jovencitas.

- ¡Vaya! – piensa un momento – Deja que te cuente la verdad sobre mi familia. Efectivamente asesiné a mi padre, pero fue en defensa propia, ya te lo he dicho. Desde entonces tuve que hacerme cargo de la Dinastía Tao y además asegurar el bienestar de sus integrantes. Jun, por su parte, se convirtió en mi brazo derecho y dejó su juventud de lado para asegurar mi propio bienestar. Se enamoró a primera vista de ese Mao, pero descubrió su fraude a escasos días de la boda, por lo que finalizó el compromiso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Lee Bruce Long había estado siempre junto a ella, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía guardados por él. Luego tu prima no pudo soportar que Mao siguiese interesado en relacionarse con mi hermana e intentó asesinarla.

- ¡Qué tontería! Haces parecer que ustedes son inocentes de todo – respondió Yuan.

- Esa no es mi intención. Jun es la pacifista, la que se encarga de las relaciones entre los miembros de la familia y también de las relaciones con las otras dinastías.

- ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿perpetuar el conflicto como tu padre? – preguntó suavemente.

Len se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Soy solo yo. Repito la rutina día con día…

Ella lo miró por un momento y entre ambos hubo un silencioso entendimiento. Ella también se había sentido sola. Su padre era un malvado, eso lo sabía bien, Lin estaba siempre de mal humor y ella se había pasado la vida entera huyendo de su padre y de sus amigos, intentando proteger su virginidad.

Len la cogió de la mano, ella no trató de liberarse.

- Tú y yo hemos tenido que crecer rápidamente. ¿Tienes recuerdo de tu infancia?

- Bastantes – respondió con monotonía, retirando la mano con delicadeza. Siguieron comiendo en silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Tu hogar era feliz? – preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad en la voz.

- A su modo – Len sonrió – mi hermana y yo fuimos criados por niñeras, pero pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. No es fácil ser el menor y ser heredero, todos son muy exigentes – agregó con pesadez - ¿Tú fuiste feliz?

- No – respondió sin rodeos – estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de huir de mi padre como para pensar en la felicidad. Ahora, me gustaría retirarme a descansar.

Len la acompañó hasta su cuarto - ¿cuándo vas a tenerme confianza? – interrogó, mientras la despedía – No soy como tu padre, o Mao… ni como ningún hombre que has conocido.

- Me mantienes prisionera. ¿Los hombres buenos hacen eso? – Len sonrió ante esa pregunta y besó sus manos.

- ¿Si te regreso con tu hermano, qué harás? ¿Esperaras que te encuentre un marido para continuar con la dinastía?

- Lin me ha autorizado a no casarme nunca. Por eso me interesa tomar los hábitos – respondió, alejándose de él.

Len la observó con horror. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la tomó en sus brazos, acariciándole la nuca.

- Esa sí que sería una pérdida para la humanidad. ¿No te gustaría tener hijos y verlos crecer?

Ella recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Casi se estaba habituando a que la tocara en cualquier momento y a que la tomara entre sus brazos.

- Todos los hombres que conozco están obsesionado con los conflictos armados, beber y tomar lo que quieren por la fuerza.

- Bueno, los dos primeros no niego que me atraen. Pero prefiero respetar a las mujeres y satisfacer sus caprichos –hizo una pausa - ¿qué te parece quitarte esas ropas?

- ¡Estoy cómoda con estas ropas! – exclamó escandalizada y alejándose con rapidez. El de ojos dorados abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- N-no me refiero a eso – responde algo sonrojado, tras comprender el escándalo de la jovencita – decía que te cambiases a ropa de dormir… debe estar en uno de los paquetes que trajimos hoy.

- A-ah… era eso… sí, eso tenía pensado – también con rubor en sus mejillas.

- B-buenas noches, Yuan Yi – susurró, mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta ras de sí. La joven no le respondió, sólo se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada antes de cambiarse.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo, rumbo a sus aposentos – _Me pregunto qué la llevaría a interesarse por un hombre_ – se detuvo un momento y agitó la cabeza - _¡pero en qué rayos estoy pensando!_ – Continuó caminando –_ tengo curiosidad… estoy comenzando a pensar que me gustaría ponerla a prueba._

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_¡Muy buenas!_

_Tal como prometí, otro capítulo este fin de semana. Probablemente suba otro par, pero por el momento los dejo con esto._

_Muy pronto se pondrá interesante. Tendremos al pequeño Hanna haciendo de las suyas ¡No se lo pierdan!_

_T-T espero reviews! _


	5. Gente Especial

**Un Ángel y su Shaman**

**V**

**Gente Especial**

Yuan Yi había sido arrastrada por Len durante dos días completos de un lado a otro de la ciudad, entre reuniones de negocios y compras que, según su masculino acompañante, resultaban imprescindibles para su bienestar. Ella trató de escapar una sola vez, mientras Len se encontraba obsesionado con seleccionar los accesorios adecuados para ella; no había llegado muy lejos, de todas formas, él la había atrapado y llevado de vuelta a la tienda.

No volvió a intentar escapar, estaba demasiado confundida sobre su situación actual. Nadie le había tratado con tanta cortesía como lo hacía Len Tao en esos momentos. Aunque insistía en tocarla todo el tiempo, se estaba acostumbrando a su tacto, no le maravillaba, pero tampoco le resultaba repugnante como en un principio. En una ocasión, cuando cenaban en algún restaurant tras una reunión de negocios, un ejecutivo al que se le habían pasado las copas, resbaló sobre Yuan accidentalmente, y ella, instintivamente, se había acercado a Len, buscando protección. Esa situación había conseguido enaltecer enormemente el ego del muchacho.

Desde la mañana de ese día, Len se había mostrado inquieto y malhumorado; hablaba por teléfono cada cinco minutos con su hermana, y no pasaban diez sin que alzara la voz.

- ¿Tan mal van tus negocios en China? – interrogó ella, la doceava vez que volvía a la mesa.

- Nada que no se pueda manejar desde aquí. Sólo me exaspera que no sepan solucionar algo tan simple como una renovación de contrato sin mi presencia – acabó, mientras masticaba un trozo de pan.

Yuan parecía divertirse con sus arranques de malhumor. A él no le molestaba del todo ver la sonrisa disimulada de la muchacha, ya que tras varios días en Japón, había conseguido pasar una comida sin que ella le sacase en cara quien era. Un sonido en su celular e distrajo por un momento, leyó el contenido del mensaje y luego bufó, mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Me imagino que ya se ha solucionado todo, por la expresión de tu rostro – conjetura la muchacha.

- Supones bien, querida – responde con tranquilidad – Eso me alegra el día. YA que podremos dedicarnos a recorrer un poco la ciudad – la chica le observa con expresión confusa - ¿te gustaría salir a caminar?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, pero Len parecía estar muy seguro de su rumbo. Tras un par de horas de caminata, llegaron a un parque bastante pintoresco.

- Este lugar me trae recuerdos – comenta con cierta expresión de diversión en su rostro.

- ¿Has estado aquí antes? – interroga, mientras observa los alrededores con curiosidad – Parece un lugar muy tranquilo…

- Si…- cierra los ojos, recordando su primer encuentro con el que se había convertido en su mejor amigo - …en este lugar yo… ¡auch! – un golpe en su cabeza le interrumpió - ¡Qué demonios! – el suelo recoge una pelota de futbol.

- ¡Lo siento señor!... ¡ah! eres tú… - un pequeño chico se le acercaba desde un extremo del parque.

- ¡Hanna! – exclamó el de ojos dorados - ¡Cuánto has crecido!

- Obvio, han pasado – comenzó a contar con los dedos - ¡dos años! – el de cabello picudo sonríe con satisfacción.

- Muy bien, se ve que tu madre te ha enseñado bien… - el niño sonríe de medio lado. Observa detenidamente al de ojos dorados, luego dirige su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

- ¿Esta quién es? – interroga, apuntando a Yuan.

- ¿Esta? – repite la aludida, con cierta molestia.

- Más respeto niño… - regaña Len

- Ah…. Ya veo – pronuncia el chico, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Sonríe con malicia.

- ¿No nos presentas? – interroga la pelirroja.

- Ah, claro… Yuan, este es Hanna… Hanna, ella es Yuan Yi.

- Mucho gusto – dijo ella, estrechando la mano que el niño había extendido – Yo soy Yuan Yi Tang.

- Es muy bonita – dijo él – veo porque te gusta – agregó, observando a Len, este se sonrojó.

- ¿A ti te gustan las mujeres bonitas? – interrogó la pelirroja, ignorando el comentario del muchacho.

- ¡Claro! Mi niñera es bonita, aunque un poco tonta.

- ¡No digas eso, niño! – vuelve a regañar el de ojos dorados. El chico solo le ignoró y observo a Yuan Yi detenidamente.

- ¡Decidido! Oye… quiero quedarme contigo hoy – dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a Yuan y cogiéndose de su abrigo.

- Un segundo ¿te mandas solo a caso? ¿qué dirá tu madre sobre esto? – interroga el de cabello picudo.

- No se… habla con ella – agrega, abrazándose a Yuan.

Len le observó detenidamente, la mirada en los ojos del muchacho era de absoluta decisión; no había ninguna duda de quién era su madre. Dio un largo suspiro mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y daba algunas maldiciones al aire. Se alejó para hacer una llamada y, minutos después volvió.

- De acuerdo… curiosamente tu madre pareció muy feliz de que te quedases con nosotros unos días – murmuró Len – bien, vamos de regreso.

En el transcurso del día siguiente, Len no tuvo más opción que aceptar que el interés de Yuan se concentraba únicamente en Hanna. Y el niño se portaba con ella como si la hubiese conocido desde bebé. Lás únicas palabras que consiguió sacarle a la muchacha durante el día fueron: _Bueno, siempre me han gustado los niños, y ellos parecen notarlo perfectamente_. Hanna parecía perfectamente cómodo con Yuan; pasó la mayor parte de la tarde pegado a ella y se durmió en su regazo cuando iban de regreso al edificio de los Tao.

Durante tres días la rutina fue la misma, o bastante parecida. Frecuentaron lugares escogidos por Hanna, quien se encargaba de interrumpir cada minuto de intimidad que intentaba establecer el joven Tao.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Japón? – preguntó Len, aprovechando que Hanna se encontraba dormido.

- Es bastante pacífico, a pesar de que es un lugar con mucha actividad. Además, la gente es agradable aquí – agrega.

- ¿La gente? A mí me da que te refiere solo a una persona – indica el pequeño, que ya llevaba despierto bastante tiempo.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres? – interroga la pelirroja, algo nerviosa. El pequeño le dedica una sonrisa traviesa y luego se echa a los brazos del joven Tao

- Pues a mi papá, claro está… - faltó poco para que lo ojos de Len se desorbitasen.

- ¿T-tu pa-pa-…? – Yuan iba de Len a Hanna y de Hanna a Len sin encontrar parecido alguno.

- ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo! ¡Pequeño engendro! – había pasado de la sorpresa absoluta al más profundo enojo. El chico, sólo se echó a llorar, atrayendo la atención de la de ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Cómo le dices eso! Es solo un niño – regañó, extendiendo lo brazos hacia Hanna para consolarlo. El niño no lo pensó dos veces y, liberándose del agarre de Len, se lanzó a los brazos de Yuan, para continuar con su teatro.

- P-pero… - intentó explicar Len.

- ¡Pero nada! – en ese momento descendían del auto. Yuan se dirigió hasta su habitación y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

A la mañana siguiente, Len se vio obligado a ausentarse por problemas de negocios. Gracias a ellos, Yuan Yi no tuvo que verle la cara durante todo el día. Permanecía pensativa, observando por la ventana.

- ¿Estás triste Yuan? – preguntó Hanna, tomándola de la mano.

- Simplemente estaba pensando dónde podría estar tu padre – el pequeño pareció confundido por unos segundos, pero luego recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior.

- Ya volverá – contestó tranquilamente – siempre lo hace.

- Seguramente así será.

- ¿Te apetece ir a unas aguas termales? – una voz familiar se oyó a sus espaldas, sobresaltando a la mujer y al niño.

- ¡Qué susto! – exclamó la chica, golpeando levemente el hombro del recién llegado.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Termas? – interrogó Hanna, tragando saliva

- Exacto – respondió el de ojos dorados, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del niño – pronto tendrá que dejar tu bromita de lado, pequeñajo – murmuró, para que solo le oyese el pequeño.

- Me encantan las termas. Hace mucho deseaba ir a unas. – comentó la pelirroja, intentando ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción que no pasó desapercibida para el de ojos dorados.

- Me encantaría cumplir todos tus caprichos, Yuan.

- Preferiría mi libertad – respondió, disimulando el rubor que asomaba por sus mejillas.

- Ya no eres mi prisionera, Yuan Yi Tang – declaró él – Puedes irte para siempre. Si tienes dinero para salir de Japón.

Ella le observó detenidamente, luego fijó su visión en el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, para luego volver a las doradas orbes del Tao.

- Eres muy, pero muy inteligente, Tao – contestó con disgusto.

- Debo entender, entonces, que permanecerás conmigo – dijo él, con ojos brillantes. Se levantó de su posición y, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- ¡No me toques! – protestó ella, pero había huellas de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Él se acercó un poco más, susurrándole al oído – Creo que podrías tenerme a tus pies si lo deseases.

- Atado y amordazado, por favor – le replicó ella, tratando de alejarse – Pero, ¿tendrá que ser para cuando no hayan testigos?

- ¡Oye papá! – exclamó el pequeño, cargando las palabras. Len frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados, mientras Yuan Yi se escabullía hasta su habitación.

- Tú me estás causando muchos problemas, niño.

- ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece divertido

- Ya… haber lo que dice tu madre cuando se entere mañana - el pequeño trago saliva - ¡Vamos! A dormir lagartija.

* * *

><p>Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se aproximó a abrir, el pequeño Hanna aguardaba, cargando una pequeña almohada en sus manos.<p>

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – interrogó con ojos de cordero.

- Claro – susurró la pelirroja – pasa…

Ya acomodados en la cama, Hanna se gira para quedar frente a la pelirroja.

- ¿Estás nerviosa Yuan?

- Claro que no ¿por qué lo estaría? – interroga la muchacha, con una leve sonrisa.

- Pues, las termas a las que iremos mañana son las termas de mi madre – se detiene al observar la sorpresa en los ojos de su interlocutora – Pero seguro que papá de cuida. Me imagino que quiere presentarte como su novia – sonríe.

- A-Ah… - ese pequeño comentario bastó para espantar el sueño de la muchacha. Por su parte, Hanna cayó en un profundo sueño; lo suficiente como para que Yuan Yi saliera de la habitación sin ser percibida.

Caminaba por los pasillos, hasta que la luz en una de las habitaciones llamó su atención.

- Pareces muy tranquilo – pronunció Yuan desde el canto de la puerta. Len Tao se encontraba recostado sobre un sofá, leyendo algunos papeles de el próximo contrato de la compañía – Mañana será un gran día… quizás no para ti, pero un día estresante de todas formas. Luces muy tranquilo a pesar de eso.

- Pues tú pareces demasiado tensa para un simple paseo – pronunció el joven, cambiando la página del manuscrito.

_- ¿Qué ella estaba demasiado estresada? ¿A caso no era consciente de la situación?_ – No sé tú… pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me presenten como la amante de alguien – dijo, finalmente, con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿D-disculpa? – interrogó, dejando caer los manuscritos al suelo - ¡Qué rayos de ha dicho ahora! - Yuan abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿C-cómo? - _¿a caso estaba equivocada? Len parecía muy molesto. ¿Podría ser que…?_

- Haber… - comenzó poniéndose de pie – quiero que esto te quede muy claro – continuó, acercándose a ella y sujetándola por los hombros – lo más que he durado en una relación han sido cinco mese, y jamás llegue tan lejos con una mujer – la muchacha le observaba confusa.

- Pero, Hanna ha dicho que tú…

- Ya… Hanna. Esa pequeña sabandija ha sacado ese humor tan negro de su madre, eso no cabe duda – Yuan alzó una ceja. Cómo odiaba cuando ella alzaba una ceja, significaba que no le creía nada de nada – ¡Él no es mi hijo! Es el hijo de mi mejor amigo ¡por Dios santo! ¿A caso se me parece en algo? – Yuan ladeo la cabeza, pensando en esto último. Ciertamente tenía razón, el niño no se le parecía en nada.

- Entonces, dices que él me mintió.

- Seguramente pensó que sería divertido molestarnos un rato – agregó con cierta desesperación. Tomo aire y continuó – Mañana iremos a las Termas Fumbari, donde Hanna vive con sus padres… cuando lleguemos allí me creerás. Debes ir a dormir – acabó, volviendo al sofá y recogiendo los manuscritos – Buenas Noches – Yuan se estaba dando la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando la pregunta de Len la detuvo - ¿En serio creíste que era hijo mío? – Yuan sonrió, dándole la espalda.

- Pues… - se giro para verle a los ojos – tiene un carácter parecido al tuyo.

- ¿Q-qué? – le observó atónito - ¡Yo no soy tan pesado! – Yuan ahogó una risa con la palma de su mano.

- No, claro que no… Buenas noches, Len

- ¡Un segundo! – dejó el manuscrito a un lado. No podía dejar que se fuera si aclarar esa situación - ¿Te vas sin responderme?

- ¿Cómo? – luego recordó – Claro… por un minuto creí que podría ser tu hijo – respondió, acercándose al sofá.

- ¡Cómo es posible! No se parece en nada a mí – murmuró, recogiendo los papeles, nuevamente. Yuan se sentó a su lado.

- Ya… No te enojes, era una broma – le observa de medio lado. Traía el cabello algo desordenado, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Aquella apariencia descuidada le hacía parecer más atractivo. Se acomodó en el sofá.

- No te quedes dormida aquí, pescarás un resfriado – indicó el muchacho al notar la pereza de la pelirroja.

- Si, lo que digas – bostezó y se acomodó un poco más. Se encontraba algo adormilada. Len se puso de pie y trajo una manta de quien sabe dónde, la cubrió con ella y la acercó a su regazo para que se acomodara mejor – Buenas noches – volvió a decir entre bostezos, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del joven Tao.

- Buenas noches – susurró el muchacho con una leve sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias a mi nueva lectora por su review w me encanta leer reviews!_

_Aquí les dejo el segundo chapter del FDS, ayer no pude subirlo :O_

_AHORITA me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente. Estaré fuera durante la semana... un retiro personal xP beneficioso para mis lectores, pues planeo escribir mucho y subirlo todo cuando regrese :D así que preparados para un maratón xD_

_Saludos!_

_Dejen reviews! ^^_


	6. Resolviendo Confusiones

**Un Ángel y su Shaman**

**VI**

**Resolviendo Confusiones**

Len se despertó con la insistente mirada de Lilian, espíritu acompañante de Yuan, mientras el espectro del guerrero que lo acompañaba intentaba despertarle con delicadeza.

- No haga movimientos bruscos, señorito – susurró el espíritu cerca del oído de su amo – Va a despertar a la señorita Yuan – el joven abrió los ojos de golpe – Lilian me ha sugerido que no es bueno que la despierte.

Len miró a su espíritu, a Lilian y, luego, a la muchacha entre sus brazos. No pudo disimular el rubor que asomaba por sus mejillas; el cual se volvió generalizado al oír la voz de su compañera.

- No es necesario, Basón. Ya estoy despierta – pronunció la pelirroja jocosamente, frotando el rostro contra el pecho del muchacho.

La actitud de la joven sólo consiguió que el heredero de los Tao se sonrojase hasta las orejas. Tras unos segundos levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron. Los rasgos de ella se veían suavizados por el sueño. Él no había caído en la cuenta del estricto control que ella ejercía sobre sí misma. Cautelosamente, pasó su mano del hombro de ella a su mejilla, la acarició suavemente y recorrió el contorno de su mandíbula. Contuvo el aliento cuando ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por escapar.

Yuan observó a Len y sintió el tenue contacto de sus dedos sobre el rostro con una sensación extraña. Aquellas orbes doradas, con aquel brillo amenazante, poseían un encanto hipnotizador. Ella nunca había permitido que un hombre le tocase y jamás se había cuestionado sobre cómo sería si le sucediese. Y allí estaba, acostada en un sofá, junto a nada más y nada menos que Len Tao, preguntándose qué pasaría si lo tocara.

Como si leyese pensamientos, Len tomó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su mejilla. Ella no la retiró, a pesar de que su corazón latía con violencia, casi impidiéndole respirar. Tenía la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido - _¡claro que lo era! ¿Qué haría su hermano si supiese lo que hacía en ese preciso momento?_ – Después de unos minutos, se decidió a tocar su cabello, era suave. Volvió a observarlo a los ojos y supo que él iba a besarla. Aléjate, pensó, pero no se movió.

Lentamente él se acercó más, cuando sus labios se encontraron un sinfín de emociones estallaron en su interior. Qué sensación más agradable, se dijo. Lo único que él hizo fue tocarle los labios con los suyos y dejarlos allí, sin forzar a más, sin aprisionarla en sus brazos, lo que hizo que el beso fuera aún más placentero.

Él fue el primero en retirarse, su mirada era tan cálida que ella comenzó a ponerse rígida – _Ahora va a lanzarse sobre mí_ – pensó la pelirroja, entrando en pánico. Había bajado la guardia.

- Tranquila… No te haré daño.

- ¡Papá! – el grito de Hanna fue seguido de un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la puerta. El encanto quedó roto.

- ¡Voy a matar a este mocoso! – dijo Len entre dientes, levantándose de mala gana. Su pequeño berrinche fue recompensado con una risa ahogada de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Hanna? – interroga Len, abriendo la puerta del estudio.

- ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – volvió a gritar – Ya estoy aburrido aquí.

- Pronto nos iremos. Ve a recoger tus cosas – se volvió hacia la pelirroja, quien se arreglaba el cabello frente a un espejo.

- ¿Siempre eres tan libre con las mujeres? – preguntó con curiosidad – Cuando conoces a una chica, ¿siempre la besas tranquilamente?

- Puedo ser civilizado – responde, ordenándose la camisa – además, por lo general, no beso a cualquier chica y, a las que no conozco, las beso en la mano – se volvió para observarla antes de salir de la habitación, sus ojos brillaban – En tu caso, desde nuestro primer…eh… encuentro – sonríe – nada ha sucedido según mi costumbre. Por alguna razón, no puedo evitar verte como un precioso regalo.

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, pues se encontraba demasiado sorprendida por la respuesta, el joven salió de la habitación, recomendándole refrescarse ya que saldrían muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Contrario a lo que pudo haber imaginado, salieron del edificio caminando, tomaron el tren y llegaron a una zona poco poblada. Mientras caminaban, Hanna iba por delante, jugando con algunas piedrecillas en el camino.<p>

- ¿Qué piensas de "mi hijito"? – interrogó, casi ahogándose al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Yuan sonrió mientras observaba al niño patear las piedras. Éste los miró y se echó a correr, hasta llegar a la piedrecilla pateada.

- Pues es muy inteligente, independiente y bastante adulto para la edad que tiene ¿cuatro, verdad? – no pudo evitar sentirse algo angustiada, el chico tenía cuatro y su padre dieciocho.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Hanna, Len no podía evitar la vena de molestia cada vez que escuchaba a ese niño llamarlo padre.

El paisaje había dejado de ser absolutamente urbano. Grandes extensiones de campo verde, árboles frondosos y caminos de tierra. Yuan había comenzado a vagar en sus pensamientos desde que salieron de la fortaleza Tao. Ahora, sin que se diera cuenta cuándo, frente a ellos se levantaba un gran cementerio.

- Quiero visitar a algunos amigos aquí – dijo el muchacho apuntando a las lápidas en el interior y entrando sin esperar autorización.

¡Por todos los demonios! Este chico es igualito a su madre. Hace lo que quiere…- suspira, siguiéndolo de mala gana – Vamos Basón – el espíritu asiente y sigue a su amo, observando de vez en cuando a la pelirroja que iba unos pasos más atrás.

Mientras veía a sus dos acompañantes adentrarse en el cementerio, Yuan les siguió manteniendo cierta distancia. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Esos días que había pasado con el joven Tao, le habían hecho recordar una y otra vez su triste infancia; ahora esta parecía asomar cada vez que Yuan bajaba la guardia.

Su padre la había puesto en el papel de víctima de las agresiones de los hombres. Su distorsionado sentido del humor lo había llevado a hacer apuestas con sus amigotes sobre cuál de ellos podría llevarse a Yuan Yi a la cama. Aquellas apuestas solo las hacía por el disgusto que le provocaba que su hija no le tuviese terror. De niña la golpeaba con frecuencia, haciéndola rodar escaleras abajo y ella siempre mantenía la misma mirada fría e impávida.

A los doce años aprendió a defenderse mejor. Con ayuda de su espíritu acompañante, mantenía a su padre a raya. Entonces los juegos se volvieron aún más peligrosos, obligando a Yuan a desarrollar mejores habilidades de combate. Aprendió cómo dañar efectivamente a un hombre y convenció a su hermano para que le enseñase el arte del shamanismo. Además, aprendió a defenderse con una lengua muy afilada.

- ¿En qué piensas? – interrogó Len mirándola con intensidad. La mirada de la joven paría perdida.

- Nada en particular – respondió.

- Ya…oye – fue interrumpido por el grito del muchacho.

- ¡Oye pelo picudo! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! – demandó el pequeño.

- ¡Pelo…! Oh este mocoso se la está ganando – exclamó el de ojos dorados ya perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba, que nunca había sido mucha.

Sacó su lanza y se acercó al muchacho para darle una merecida lección de buenos modales.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas Yuan? – interrogó el espíritu, apareciendo junto a ella.

- Realmente nada en particular – murmura – Es solo que… no puedo evitar recordar lo diferente que fue mi infancia…

- Ya veo – responde la ninja entristecida.

- Un momento… ¿dónde se fueron? – se preguntó la de ojos esmeralda tras perder de vista al pequeño Hanna y a Len Tao. Se echó a caminar en línea recta, hasta que unas voces le indicaron que sus acompañantes estaban cerca.

Se acomodó tras unos matorrales para oír la pequeña disputa. Tomando en cuenta el carácter de los protagonistas, lo más sensato sería sentarse y observar, y así lo hizo.

- ¿Ya te cansaste de tu pequeña novela, niño? – Len sostenía su lanza y apuntaba al pequeño Hanna, quien cargaba una diminuta espada, también en guardia.

- No sé de qué hablas "papi" – responde el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Pues ya está bien. ¿Qué crees que hará tu madre cuando se entere que cambiaste de progenitor?

- ¿Ah? ¿de qué? – interroga el niño confuso

- ¡Argh! Por eso odio a los niños – murmura Len visiblemente molesto - ¡Qué tu madre te dará una buena cuando se entere de que me declaraste tu nuevo padre!

Yuan abrió los ojos con sorpresa – _Entonces, ¿de verdad no es el padre de ese niño?_ – no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al oír aquellas declaraciones.

- ¡Ja! Pues tú has sido el más beneficiado – responde el niño – gracias a mí Yuan Yi se ha vuelto más amable contigo – el pequeño tenía razón, eso verdaderamente molestaba al de ojos dorados.

_¿Había oído bien? ¿Ese condenado Tao uso al niño para acercarse a ella?_ – eso último no le había hecho gracia. Yuan continuó escuchando, aunque hubiese deseado no hacerlo.

- ¡Por favor mocoso! Acaso crees que no soy capaz de seducir a una mujer por mi mismo ¡No me hagas reír! No necesito la ayuda de un niñato para domar a una fiera como ella – Len se había dejado llevar por el orgullo, no podía aceptar que el niño tenía toda la razón del mundo – ¡Puedo tener a cualquier mujer comiendo de la palma de mi mano cuando yo quiera!

No pudo soportarlo más. Con los puños apretados se levantó de entre los matorrales y se acercó al par de shamanes frente a ella.

- Así que ha sido todo un engaño – dijo sin emoción – Usaste a este niño para acercarte a mí, hacer que bajara la guardia y aprovecharte de mi confianza. Hiciste todo esto para estar a solas conmigo.

- Yuan – trató de tranquilizarla – Pensé que tal vez si estábamos solos un tiempo podrías llegar a conocerme mejor. Y Hanna…

- ¡No metas al niño en esto! El no tiene nada que ver con tu tortuosa mente.

- ¿T-tortuosa? – parecía confuso. ¿Realmente ella creía que él era así de malvado? Intentó acercarse para contener su ira.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. Ella se lanzó contra Len, Hanna se interpuso entre ambos para evitar una pelea, sabiendo que todo era su culpa; ella le dio con el puño en la cabeza al pequeño. Len, mientras se volvía para mirar atónito al muchacho, que lloriqueaba de dolor y se frotaba la cabeza para disminuir la sensibilidad del golpe, no vio el puño de Yuan Yi, que, con ayuda de la posesión de almas, se había estrellado directamente en su estómago. Con grandes demostraciones de dolor, Len se dobló en dos, su posesión de objetos desapareció por arte de magia, al igual que la del pequeño Hanna.

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás, mirando cómo Hanna se frotaba la cabeza y contenía el llanto. Len parecía estar a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

- Bien hecho – le llegó una voz a sus espaldas. Yuan giró rápidamente y se topó con el rostro impasible de una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros y profundos. Dos demonios a cada lado, uno el señor del fuego, otro el del agua - Eso debería enseñarle a ambos – continúo – que no a todas las mujeres les gusta ser utilizadas para los caprichos de los hombres.

Los ojos de Yuan Yi se agrandaron al ver que tras esa mujer había por lo menos cuatro shamanes con sus posesiones listas y dispuestas. Ella no les había percibido.

- Anna, qué bueno verte otra vez – pronunció Len, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

- Tamao – dijo Anna dirigiéndose a la muchacha de cabello rosa junto a ella – Ve y trae al estúpido de mi hijo hasta acá.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la aludida, quién además del cabello traía blusa, pantalones y sandalias rosa.

- Has sido muy certera y veloz para defenderte – alabó la rubia, dirigiéndose a Yuan.

- Debía ser rápida. Nadie me garantizaba que los dos que están tras esos arbustos no me atacasen mientras me defendía de este par de idiotas – acto seguido dos shamanes entre admirados y confundidos salieron de entre los matorrales. Uno de cabello azul, el otro de cabello negro con un peinado un tanto extraño.

Anna le dirigió una mirada casi de admiración, algo difícil de ver en el semblante de la rubia.

- El idiota número uno, de azul, es Horo-Horo – indicó – el otro es Ryu. Los de mi espalda Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove y Fausto.

Yuan midió con la mirada a cada uno. No le gustaba verse rodeada por gente extraña, mucho menos si todos eran shamanes. En la situación en la que estaba, se sentía como si estuviese encerrada en una celda, lo que la puso aún más alerta.

Len, aún frotándose el estómago, notó el movimiento a su alrededor y se acercó a la pelirroja; cuando Tamao se acercó más para coger a Hanna, Len le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto de advertencia. Confusa, Tamao soltó a Hanna y se alejó de Yuan, percatándose de que ésta no perdía ningún movimiento de ninguno de los que se encontraban en ese momento en el cementerio.

- ¿Y dónde está el inútil de tu esposo? – preguntó Len a Anna, quien miraba tranquilamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

- Lo envié a comprar los ingredientes para la cena – hizo una pausa y observó a la pelirroja - ¿Nos vamos?

Todos avanzaron siguiendo a la rubia, mientras Yuan caminaba hasta el final de la procesión, sin perder de vista a ninguno de esos desconocidos shamanes.

- Yuan – comenzó Len, caminando junto a ella – ninguno de ellos va a hacerte daño. No hay razón para que les temas.

- ¿Debo creer tu palabra? – interrogó con mirada desafiante - ¿La palabra de un mentiroso? ¿La de alguien que es miembro de una familia que está en guerra con la mía?

Len soltó un largo suspiro, sin duda había perdido toda su confianza por culpa de su tonto orgullo.

- Mira, reconozco que no estuvo bien usar a Hanna para esto. Tampoco estuvo bien lo que dije hace un momento. Pero esas no son excusas para que le sigas temiendo a los hombres.

- Yo no les temo – aclaró – simplemente estoy siendo cautelosa.

- Pues tu cautela domina tu vida – contra argumenta el de ojos dorados, perdiendo la paciencia.

- He aprendido… - comenzó ella

- ¡La parte mala de la vida! No todos los hombres son como tu padre o ese tal Mao. Mientras estemos aquí en Japón vas a aprender que existen hombres dignos de confianza ¡No! – dijo, sobresaltando a la de ojos esmeraldas – Vas a aprender que YO soy digno de confianza – dicho esto continuó caminando sin decir palabra alguna y aceleró el paso para acercarse a sus amigos.

Anna se volvió para mirar a Yuan Yi y enlenteció sus pasos para caminar junto a ella. La dupla era sorprendente, ambas muy hermosas, con rasgos delicados y mirada impávida.

- ¿Discusión de pareja? – preguntó Anna, observando su rostro inexpresivo.

- No somos pareja – respondió Yuan fríamente. Al oír aquello Anna alzó una ceja, a su parecer era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y cómo es que una Tang se encuentra de viaje con un Tao? – Yuan la observó sorprendida, no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre ni la relación entre sus familias – Jun Tao ha llamado esta mañana y me ha explicado tu situación – agregó, ante la mirada dubitativa de la joven china.

- Si es así ya sabes la respuesta.

De la nada una figura apareció entre ellas, como reflejo, ambas elevaron sus puños, atinando una a cada lado.

- ¡Auch! Anita, tan fuerte como siempre. Tu nueva amiga no se queda atrás, jijiji – comentó un muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada despreocupada mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, resentidas por el golpe.

- Maldición, Yho – mascullo Anna - ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer de esa forma?

- Siempre tan despreocupado – murmuró Len

- ¡Len! ¡Amigo! ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces en Japón?

- Len ha traído a una amiga ¿Qué no me pusiste atención cuando te lo comenté esta mañana? – le dijo Anna inexpresivamente. Yho extendió la mano hacia Yuan en modo de saludo.

La pelirroja se mantuvo rígida, sin tomarle la mano. Len le dirigió a su amigo una mirada de advertencia. Yho bajó la mano, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Eres bienvenida a nuestra posada cuando quieras – dijo Yho

- A eso es exactamente a lo que vienen – aclaró Anna de brazos cruzados. De todos los presentes, el único que no había prestado atención a la conversación de aquella mañana había sido su despreocupado esposo.

- ¡Papá! – el grito de Hanna rompió la tensión del momento, mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del recién llegado – Te han pegado igual que a mí, papá. Yuan Yi ha golpeado a tío Len en el estómago y a mí me ha dado uno de esos coscorrones que me da mamá cuando hago travesuras – le sonrió a Yuan.

- Pues se lo tenían merecido – murmura Anna

- ¿Que ha golpeado a Len? – dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa – No puedo creerlo – el joven Tao se sonrojó.

- No molestes – murmuró, causando una carcajada general.

Yuan se limitó a observar la escena. Aquel muchacho recién llegado parecía ser distinto a los otros.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em>Buenas! Muy buenas!<em>

_Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un nuevo chapter. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ espero que este nuevo giro les agrade._

_No se olviden de comentar :D_

_Gracias!_


	7. Príncipes guardianes

**Un Ángel y su Shaman**

**VII**

**Príncipes guardianes**

Sin duda su sorpresa fue grande. Ahora que se encontraba a solas en los baños, no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzada también. ¿Cómo había creído que ese inocente niño estuviese biológicamente relacionado con un Tao? Hanna era hijo de la señorita Anna y el joven Yho, y bastaba con mirarlos para saberlo.

Al llegar a la posada, Anna había llamado a Yuan a su "oficina" y había obligado a Hanna a explicarle la situación. Luego de mil disculpas y la entrega de un itinerario entrenamiento intensivo como castigo, la rubia había permitido que su hijo se retirase.

- No sé por qué me siento de esta manera. Estoy confundida, Lilian – suspiró y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

- Pues es una situación bastante confusa, por decir lo menos. A veces siento que el Joven Tao la mantiene cautiva para torturar a su hermano y, en otras, me da la impresión de que simplemente no quiere liberarla solo para mantenerla a su lado.

- Pues, el amor es así de confuso – pronunció una voz a sus espaldas. Rápidamente Yuan volteó poniéndose en guardia. ¿Por qué razón bajaba la guardia tan rápido? Se encontró con una rubia envuelta en toalla blanca. Ésta la observó con una ceja alzada – Niña, que esto no es una guerra. No es necesario que estés en guardia todo el tiempo. Ningún idiota en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar a una casa llena de shamanes guerreros; además, ninguno de los idiotas que está aquí dentro se atreverían a asomar si quiera la nariz en este baño.

Yuan volvió a relajarse y a sumergirse en el agua, esa mujer se le hacía simpática.

- Tu familia parece agradable – comenta la pelirroja, relajándose en el agua caliente.

- Lo es, aunque de vez en cuando se vuelve caótica y desordenada, como hoy. Cuando llegan todos los amigos en tropa y sin avisar – comenta al recordar lo sucedido durante la cena.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo que todos ustedes se quedan? – exclama la rubia en un grito que por poco levanta el techo - ¿Cuántos de ustedes van a pagar con dinero? – interroga, recuperando la compostura. Lyserg, Mata y Len alzan la mano.<p>

- Yo pago por ambos – indica Len, tomando a Yuan por el brazo.

Yuan no pudo evitar ver a su captor con una ceja alzada - _¿Se quedaría en ese lugar? ¿Con toda esa gente?_

- Asumo que el resto de ustedes en consciente de que tendrá que trabajar para pagar su estadía – los presentes asienten tragando saliva - ¡Fausto! Seguirás con tus labores habituales; ¡Tamao! Continuarás cuidando de Hanna, pero esta vez hazlo bien, ¡que no se te escape!; ¡Horo-Horo! Limpiarás los baños, pasillo y habitaciones; ¡Ryu! A la cocina; ¡Chocolove!... ehm…ayudarás a Horo con la limpieza – Todos se pusieron manos a la obra – Fausto, enséñale a Len y Yuan su habitación.

Las habitaciones se encontraban en la segunda planta. Dado que había llegado tanta gente de golpe, solo un pequeño detalle se presentaba en ese momento. La única habitación que quedaba disponible contaba con dos futones, era una habitación matrimonial. Sólo había dos de esas en la casa, la principal se encontraba en la primera planta y estaba ocupada por Anna e Yho.

- No, no, no, no – dijo Yuan cuando Fausto se retiró para dejar a la pareja a solas – esta es una broma de muy mal gusto Len Tao – pronunció apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

- ¿Broma? Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú ¿Cómo querías que supiera que a todos se les ocurriría venir? – contesta indignado.

- A pues, no lo sé. Pero no puedo compartir la habitación con un Tao

- No te queda de otra. A mí tampoco me hace gracia, menos después del golpe que me diste – agrega, frotándose el estómago con mueca de dolor.

Había salido muy molesta de la habitación, cuando se encontró con la joven Tamao, quien le sugirió tomar un baño para relajarse. Y allí se encontraba, sentada junto a su anfitriona, disfrutando de las aguas termales y de una animada plática sobre cómo mantener a los hombres como sirvientes.

Estaban tan concentradas compartiendo técnicas de intimidación que no se percataron de la presencia de un tercero en el interior de los baños hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Rápidamente ambas se pusieron de pie, Yuan llamando a Lilian para la posesión de almas y Anna invocando a Zenki y Goki. El intruso se espantó al ver a los demonios y lanzó un ataque sin pensar; parecían dardos, ambas los esquivaron sin problema, devolviendo el ataque de manera certera y satisfactoria, lo suficiente como para hacer huir al agresor. Estaban dispuestas a perseguirle, pero Yuan cayó repentinamente al suelo. Uno de los dardos había rebotado en la loza del baño, yendo a para justo en su muslo izquierdo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto? ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de nosotros se haya percatado? – masculló Len mientras apretaba los puños y golpeaba la mesa.<p>

- NO me dañes los mueble – indica la rubia – parecía un ninja, por las ropas que traía, eran parecidas a ese espíritu que está detrás de ti – indicó apuntando a Lilian, quien no se había movido del lado de Len desde que todo había pasado.

- Estas ropas solo las usan los sirvientes de la Familia Tang – responde el espíritu sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Tang? ¿Qué no es ese el apellido de esa chica? – interroga el de pelo azul - ¡Pero, ella es uno de sus miembro! ¿Cómo es que la atacan?

- No lo sé – responde Lilian, cabizbaja

- Deberías estar junto a tu ama, ¿por qué permaneces con nosotros? – interroga Yho

- Pues…

- ¿Qué pasa? – interroga el de ojos dorados – Ella te ha dicho algo ¿no?

- S-si… - todos la observaron con atención – Su última orden fue proteger al Joven Len Tao – indico, para sorpresa de los presentes.

- ¿Proteger? Oye Len, ¿en qué rayos estás metido? – interroga Ryu, totalmente pálido por la sorpresa.

- Esto se parece a esa película… - indica Chocolove - ¡Ah, sí! Terminator… - todos guardan silencio - ¿Qué, qué pasa?

- ¡Qué demonios tienen que ver Terminator en esto, idiota! – exclama Horo-Horo indignado, golpeando al moreno en la cabeza.

- Como sea. – comienza Anna – La única que sabe la razón de esa orden es la bella durmiente en el segundo piso.

La rubia tenía razón, algo es ese pequeño enfrentamiento había hecho que la pelirroja diera esa orden a su espíritu.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Fausto? – interroga el de ojos dorados al ingresar en la habitación. Había dejado a sus amigos haciendo conjeturas en el primer piso.

- Fuera de peligro. Es una toxina interesante, induce el sueño, llevando el cuerpo al límite de la vida, pero sin ponerla en riesgo. Es casi como…

- …como si estuviese meditando – suspira la ninja junto a su ama.

- Así es – murmura el rubio.

- ¿Qué sabes de esa toxina? – interroga el de cabello picudo.

- Pues… la usábamos para interrogar a los prisioneros. Se induce un nivel de inconsciencia suficiente como para forzar una proyección. Capturas el alma y le fuerzas a otorgarte información so pena de poner en riesgo su vida terrenal.

- ¿Quién haría algo como eso? – interroga el nigromante.

- Pues su hermano – murmura Len, apretando los puños.

- Esos dardos no era para la señorita. El mensajero, como se les llama, se debe haber sorprendido con los demonios de Doña Anna y lanzó el ataque sin pensar.

- ¿Si no eran para ella, entonces quién?

- Yo… - pronuncia Len - ¿No es así? Por eso te pidió que me protegieras – Lilian asiente.

Antes de que desapareciese la posesión, mi ama me dijo que si usted fuese capturado por el amo Lin, las cosas se volverían aún más desastrosas. Una guerra entre familias podría estallar. Además…

- ¿Además? – interroga el joven Tao con interés.

- Creo que ella se pondría triste si algo le pasa.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué sabes tú de eso?

- Pues…

* * *

><p>Yuan Yi se llevó una mano a la frente y abrió los ojos lentamente. El iunmenso cuarto donde yacía acostada estaba vacío y oscuro. Estaba confusa, no lograba comprender cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Repentinamente, un pequeño flash de memoria le recordó que había sido atacada por un mensajero. Probablemente ese lugar no era real, una proyección forzada era lo que le había pasado. Decidió observar con detenimiento, pues toda información sería de utilidad.<p>

El lugar era antiguo, parecía ubicado al borde de un acantilado, pues lo poco que lograba ver por la pequeña ventanilla le daba esa idea. El sonido de la puerta abrirse le indicó que debía volver a la cama. Una mujer que parecía tan vieja como el castillo se acercó hasta ella y le tendió un vaso con lo que parecían ser hierbas. Cuando la anciana se volteo, vació el contenido por detrás de la cama, había visto a su padre hacer eso muchas veces, el líquido no era más que una mezcla para prolongar la proyección, no iba a caer en ese viejo truco.

La arrugada mujer se volteó al oír la voz de un hombre entre las sombras, le parecía familiar. Cuando volvió a verla, Yuan fingió caer en sopor nuevamente, entonces puso mucha atención todos los sonidos a su alrededor.

- Necesita reposar, pronto el brebaje hará efecto y podrás interrogarla – pronunció la anciana – ella es fuerte, así que le di una dosis doble.

- Buen trabajo Ain – si mal no lo recordaba, Ain era el nombre de la vieja bruja consejera de su hermano.

Yuan Yi permaneció quieta y atenta a la presencia de cualquier otro individuo después de que la puerta se cerrase. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, giró sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos con cautela. Indudablemente era la única persona dentro del cuarto.

Se asomo nuevamente por la ventanilla, bajo sus pies, cinco guardias marchaban, vestían el uniforme de los sirvientes de la Familia Tang, no había dudas, aquel lugar era una de las fortalezas de su familia. Revisó cuidadosamente la habitación, encontró un baúl con ropas de hombre, eran de soldado. Con presteza, se quitó su traje y se cambió de ropas. Le resultaba interesante lo corpórea que podía llegar a ser la proyección cuando era bien realizada, esa era la especialidad de su familia, por cierto.

Respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, lo hizo con sumo cuidado, rogando a los Dioses para que no hubiese guardias a la vista. Al parecer, la suerte estaba de su lado. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, llegó a sus oídos el nombre de Tao; se acercó para oír mejor.

- ¡Grandísimos idiotas! Les dije que quería a un Tao, no a ella – aquella voz temblaba de ira, ¿era a caso la voz de su padre? Pero él estaba muerto – Tienen tan poco sentido común como una lagartija. Si digo que quiero al chico Tao proyectado es porque quiero que se él.

El resto de los presentes permanecían en silencio. Como la rendija era pequeña y la oscuridad bastante, no podía distinguir los cuerpos con claridad, por lo que se dispuso a agudizar el oído.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Que alguien me dé una explicación! – demandó el sujeto.

- No sé bien cómo explicarlo, mi señor – respondió alguno de los presentes en la habitación. Su voz parecía temblorosa, sin duda el sujeto molesto les infundía terror.

- Haz un pequeño intento

- Ella estaba allí y, uno de ellos tenía demonios y me precipité… no pretendía que... – repentinamente dejo de hablar, Yuan oyó el sonido de un cuerpo caer.

- ¿Alguien más tienen una respuesta estúpida?

- ¿Qué hacemos con la muchacha, señor?

- ¡Mátenla! A mí no me sirve, aprovechen su estado e indúzcanla a la muerte.

Yuan decidió no seguir escuchado. Claramente el tiempo comenzaba a jugar en su contra, debía volver a su cuerpo antes de que notasen su ausencia en ese cuarto.

En el exterior, la neblina era densa, eso sin duda jugaba a su favor. El único acceso a aquella fortaleza era un angosto camino. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Acababa de identificar el lugar, era "el último descanso", un fuerte destinado a hacer desaparecer a los indeseables para la familia, no podía creer que el destinatario para ese lugar era su Len. Se detuvo - _¿había pensado "su Len"? ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando en un momento como ese!_ – sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y continuó avanzando cautelosamente.

Cuando el camino se ensanchó y estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la fortaleza emitió un largo suspiro. Había acabado la senda traicionera y, además, aún no había sido descubierta su fuga, puesto no habían dado ninguna alarma.

Miró hacia el frente. Había dos caminos, uno que parecía seguro, pero por el que sin duda la atraparían rápidamente; el otro, se introducía nuevamente en el acantilado. Meditó un momento, nunca le habían gustado las alturas, pero decidió no considerar su miedo como variable para decidir.

El aullido de un lobo sobre su cabeza la paralizó. Ella conocía ese sonido, era la voz de Grim, espíritu acompañante de su padre. La silueta del fantasmagórico lobo se formó rápidamente tras ella. Yuan sólo tragó saliva, sabía lo que se le venía encima y lo difícil que sería sin un espíritu acompañante que la ayudase. Se quedo quieta, tratando de calmarse y de pensar en cómo salir de esa y contarla. Ya estaba pensando en cómo combatir a ese espíritu cuando el aullido de animales peleando la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Un leopardo? – pronunció, refregándose los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir sin caer en lo que veía. Ese felino se le hacía similar. Decidió no entretenerse con deducciones inútiles y continuó escapando.

Cuando llegó al final del acantilado, la luna se había ocultado totalmente. Pensó que la oscuridad le ayudaría a escabullirse mejor, por lo que continuó avanzando. Se sentía casi a salvo cuando dos destellos aparecieron frente a ella, durante algunos segundos sus ojos quedaron clavados en el animal que tenía al frente, mientras la luna volvía a aparecer tras las nubes. Parpadeo varias veces, era el leopardo otra vez.

El felino movió la cabeza amigablemente, Yuan dio un suspiro, ya recordaba donde había visto ese animal. Era uno de los espíritus acompañantes de "su Len". Allí estaba de nuevo, su mente estaba divagando nuevamente, esta vez decidió no darle mucha atención al asunto.

- ¿Tú has vencido a Grim, verdad? – dijo ella – buen chico ¿puedo acariciarte? – comenzó a acariciar su enorme cabeza. El animal le hizo señas para que se montara sobre él - ¿en serio puedo? Buen chico – sonrió.

Iban corriendo a toda velocidad. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la sensación de que aquel espíritu la llevaría a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – susurró cansadamente, un terrible sueño había comenzado a atacar sus ojos, seguramente intentaban atraer nuevamente a su espíritu con algún cántico antiguo de la familia, ella no los conocía todos. Repentinamente se durmió.

* * *

><p>El sol ya anunciaba casi mediodía cuando abrió los ojos. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, miraba a un lado y a otro hasta que vio una figura familiar. Junto a la puerta, de pie, se encontraba Len Tao; por la posición, parecía haberse dormido mientras vigilaba. Yuan no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, odiaba admitirlo, pero él era un buen chico. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo conseguirlo, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil aún.<p>

- Mic hizo un buen trabajo – pronunció Anna, quien la ayudo a sentarse en el futón.

- Gracias – pronunció ahogadamente.

- Pensé que despertarías en un par de días, no dejas de sorprenderme – ambas hablaban en susurros, para no despertar a los shamanes junto a ellas.

Yuan dio una rápida mirada a la habitación. Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg, Fausto y Len, todos dormitaban. No pudo evitar una mirada interrogante.

Ellos utilizaron casi todo su poder espiritual para que Mic entrará en el campo espiritual en el que tú te encontrabas. Sin duda tu familia es de temer- explicó la rubia – por suerte teníamos a nuestro jaguar rastreador. Con ayuda de Morfin, el espíritu de Lyserg, pudimos ubicar la entrada al campo; Tokagero y Koloro se encargaron de forzar el portal, mientras Mic ingresaba; mantuve el portal abierto con mis cánticos, pero mi Yho y Len los que tuvieron lo más difícil, tuvieron que combatir con cuanto engendro atravesó el portal. Sin duda tu dinastía tiene muchos sirvientes – Yuan bajó la mirada, de pronto recordó a Lilian y miró a Anna con temor – Tranquila, ella cumplió su parte cuidando las espaldas del picudo.

- Ya veo. Han pasado mucho por mi causa. Aunque jamás imaginé que mi familia llegaría a tanto.

- ¿Y qué viste? Porque no me digas que estuviste allí todo este tiempo sin descubrir nada – aclaró la rubia ante la mirada atónita de su interlocutora. Yuan Yi solo sonrió, ella le agradaba.

- Ya… es una fracción que al parecer trabaja a espaldas de mi hermano. Peor no se puede negar que van muy en serio. El lugar al que me llevaron era "el último descanso", una fortaleza levantada sólo para ejecuciones – trago saliva – no puedo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si…

- Absolutamente nada, no soy tan débil como para caer en trampas como esas y no hacer nada al respecto – murmuró el joven Tao, sonriendo, sin abrir los ojos.

- Jeje… el picudito tiene razón, además nosotros no habríamos dejado que le sucediese algo – escupió el peli azul, guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo más importante es comprobar que esté totalmente recuperada – pronunció Fausto, acercándose para examinarla.

- Bueno, gracias a Dios pudimos recuperarla – indicó el peli-verde.

- Todo gracias a mi Micky Mic, jeje – la broma de Chocolove no hizo gracia ni si quiera a su espíritu.

- Realmente se encuentra bien, hermosa señorita – Ryu se había tomado la libertad de coger la mano de la convaleciente pelirroja, acto que no duró mucho. Antes de que Yuan se defendiese, el peli-negro ya había sido derribado por un Len totalmente furioso.

- Ustedes son muy extraños – murmuró Yuan, mientras observaba a los shamanes discutir como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Bueno, ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti, jijijiji – Yho se había sentado junto a Anna, nuevamente sobresaltando a ambas mujeres. ¿Cómo le hacía para aparecer sin ser descubierto? – Anoche Len era un total manojo de nervios, en especial cuando comenzaste a ponerte totalmente pálida. Si no fuera Anita nunca hubiésemos podido organizarnos y Lilian nos proporcionó la información necesaria para ayudarte. Sin duda es una fiel compañera.

- Claro que lo se – bufó Yuan - por algo la escogí como mi fiel amiga.

- Yuan, me alegro que esté bien – se atrevió a interrumpir la ninja – Discúlpame por revelarles todo, pero estaba muy preocupada – Yuan le restó importancia con un movimiento de su cabeza.

La pelirroja volvió a observar a los shamanes que la rodeaban, continuaban discutiendo por los supuestos celos injustificados de Len. Yuan no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Me alegra verte de vuelta, Yuan – pronunció Yho, mientras Anna ordenaba al resto de los huéspedes que volviesen a sus funciones y dejasen de molestar.

- Muchas gracias – dijo ella, sonriéndole al shaman. Él era un chico agradable, muy pacífico.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Hello!_

_Aviso de última hora, me iré de vacaciones. Así que no subiré más chapters durante la semana. A mi regreso el cap 8... no apto para menores jejejeje_

_^^ Hasta entonces dejen reviewa por fis!_

_Nos Vemos!_


	8. El Fruto Prohibido

**Lamento la demora, pero me ha costado recuperar las cosas de mi fallecida computador :O así que he tenido que reescribir varias historias. T-T espero este cap sea de su agrado :3  
><strong>

**Saludos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un Ángel y su Shaman<strong>

**VIII**

**El fruto prohibido**

Yuan se encontraba sola, Anna había ordenado a todos que se retirasen para dejarla descansar. La habitación era bastante grande para una sola persona. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir durmiendo y la cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto repasar lo que había visto durante su proyección involuntaria.

Con dificultad se incorporó, se acercó al marco de la ventana, se sentó en él y se acurrucó allí. No tenía deseos de que alguno de sus amigos entrase por esa puerta, sabía que no podría evitar la avalancha de preguntas. Cuando oyó la voz tan conocida al otro lado del umbral, su primera reacción fue de alivio. Se repuso rápidamente, Len Tao era su enemigo y ella era su prisionera, últimamente olvidaba eso bastante seguido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el joven Tao avanzó hasta su interior y la cerró cuidadosamente; en ese momento supo que su visita era furtiva y que, por lo que podía ver, no quería que nadie lo notara. Se sonrió. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar él ya se encontraba frente a ella, abrazándola contra sí.

- Estaba preocupado por ti – susurró él, su boca apoyada en la frente de ella - ¿Por qué me haces sentir de esta manera?

Como su agarre no le lastimaba, decidió no forcejear para liberarse. No podía evitar el creciente deseo de que él la apretara más contra su cuerpo. La tela de la yukata blanca que ella traía puesta era muy delgada, permitiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo sintiese el contacto del joven de ojos dorados.

- Mientras escapaba me atacó el espíritu acompañante de mi padre ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – estaba confundida y cada vez más mareada.

Len le acarició la sien para tranquilizarla, nuevamente ella no hizo nada por alejarse. Los ojos del chino centelleaban de una manera especial, mantenía sus labios sobre la frente de la pelirroja.

- Lo he pensado mucho. Eres especialista en meterte en problemas ¿verdad?

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no pedí que me entregaran de regalo a mi peor enemigo, ni que este decidiese tomarme como prisionera por entretención, ni que ese mensajero tratase de…

Len apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos ensombrecieron.

- Creo que es momento de aclarar algunos asuntos. He sido muy paciente contigo, ya debes haberte dado cuenta que carezco de eso que llaman paciencia. He observado sin intervenir mientras causas un problema tras otro. ¿No te parece suficiente? ¡Esta vez casi mueres! Me parece que es hora de dejar de cumplir todos tus caprichos.

- ¡Mis…! – prefirió callar eso - ¡No quiero ser la prisionera de nadie! ¿Puedes entender algo tan simple como eso? ¿o te lo tengo que dibujar? Quiero irme a casa, junto a mi hermano, junto a los que se preocupan por mí.

- ¡A Casa! ¿Quién diablos se preocupa por ti en tu casa? ¿No fueron ellos a caso los que trataron de matarte hace pocas horas?

Yuan se mantuvo indolente mientras oía a Len descargar su rabia. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Su propio clan había intentado asesinarla. Le observó detenidamente, su respiración era entrecortada y se tambaleaba un poco. Yuan abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el joven perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el muro para no caer.

- ¡Len! –exclamó la muchacha, arrodillándose junto a él - ¿Estás bien? – el joven sonrió ante la preocupación de la muchacha

- Tranquila, solo utilicé demasiado poder espiritual

- Y tampoco has dormido, me imagino – regañó la pelirroja, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro

- Te preocupas demasiado – murmuró acercándola hacia él y posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Lentamente Len comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras continuaba besándola. Sus besos se movieron hasta la comisura del labio, tocándosela levemente con la lengua, subió hasta sus mejillas y continuó besándoselas, mientras sus manos recorrían las costuras del yukata.

Yuan inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo que el de ojos dorados besase su cuello y descubriese lentamente sus hombros.

- Len – suspiró ella.

- Me encanta como se oye en tus labios – murmuró, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Suavemente la deslizó hasta dejarla de espaldas al suelo, sobre el futón. Cada vez que el la tocaba ella lo deseaba más y más. Con presteza ella desató y despojó la parte superior de su uniforme de batalla, jugueteó con sus dedos en el dorso bien formado del joven. Este se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a besar su cuello. Cada contacto del chino desataba una ligera vibración que partía desde los dedos hasta su pecho, una especie de escalofrío insaciable de pasión se desataba en su interior con cada contacto.

Len estaba fascinado con las curvas de la mujer entre sus piernas, a penas y podía contener sus impulsos más primitivos por poseerla en ese mismo instante. Su respiración se entrecortaba por el creciente deseo de amarla. Delicadamente, recorría sus curvas con sus manos; pasando de su cuello hacia sus senos y su vientre.

Yuan sentía que ya no podía soportar nada más cuando los labios del chino hicieron contacto con sus senos, aquello le impidió cualquier otro pensamiento. El joven apoyó sus rodillas para lograr acariciar las caderas y la cintura de la pelirroja, todo lo hacía con un movimiento ondulante.

Instintivamente ella levantó sus rodillas y ciñó con las piernas las caderas del joven Tao, cuando lo hizo, Len la penetró. Yuan tembló ante la fuerza de su reacción, pero él no se movió, también temblaba; fue la joven ojos esmeralda la que inició con el ritmo lento y ondulante.

Lentamente, como si no hubiese nadie más en aquella pensión, ellos hicieron el amor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuan se perdiese en una ráfaga de sensaciones nuevas y excitantes, que se hacían más y más intensas con cada arremetida del muchacho en su interior. Repentinamente las sensaciones se volvieron tan intensas que tenues lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado, ahora me perteneces – susurró el joven, estrechándole delicadamente entre sus brazos.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida, entre los brazos de su peor enemigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Yuan Yi despertó, se estiró lujuriosamente, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo; gimió levemente cuando intentó sentarse, pues una sensación de ardor en su entrepierna le recordó lo que habían hecho hace unas horas atrás. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba sola. No pudo evitar sentir cierto desánimo ante el panorama.<p>

Su mirada se detuvo en una bandeja con alimentos que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Se levantó con dificultad y se acercó hasta su comida. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto apetito. Se volvió a acomodar la yukata, se sentó junto a la bandeja y comenzó a comer.

Tenía la boca llena con un gran bocado de arroz, cuando Len ingresó a la habitación. Yuan se quedó de una pieza, con la mano a mitad de camino hacia la boca, nuevamente recordaba lo que habían hecho. Lentamente se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero no era por vergüenza; una rabia tremenda se estaba apoderando de ella, solo por la mirada victoriosa que le arrojaba aquel Tao. Se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal, seguida de cerca por el de ojos dorados. Tomó el jarrón y se lo volteó en la cabeza al joven de mirada centelleante.

Len Tao estaba total y completamente estupefacto; se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso ¿por qué le mojaban con agua fría? Tapándose la boca para no reír a carcajadas, Yuan Yi dejó el jarrón en su lugar, se acercó al futón y comenzó a guardarlo. El joven chino, por su parte, al no saber cómo reaccionar, decidió sentarse a piernas cruzadas en el suelo y meditar su respuesta.

Con una mirada de diversión, la pelirroja ahogó una risa. Rodeo al muchacho con sigilo, acercándose por detrás, rodeo su torso y besó su cuello con delicadeza. El chino no pudo evitar una sonrisa al sentir el contacto.

- ¿Logró dormir algo, joven Tao? – interrogó la pelirroja, sin cambiar de posición.

- Solo lo que dormí contigo, querida – respondió en un ronroneo, mientras la jalaba hacia delante, invirtiendo la posición.

- ¡Oye! Si alguien entra…

- Nadie lo hará – interrumpió – todos salieron, tu y yo somos los únicos aquí.

Efectivamente se encontraban solos, aunque eso sólo pudo descubrirlo una vez que logró zafarse del agarre del de ojos dorados, tomar un baño y cambiarse a ropa casual. En ese momento se encontraba en el jardín, el de cabello puntiagudo entrenaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están todos? – interrogó la pelirroja, apoyándose en una viga.

- Pues, cada uno en su qué hacer diario – responde, sin dejar su entrenamiento.

- ¿Usted no tiene nada qué hacer, señor Tao? – interroga con sarcasmo

- Cuidar de ti, claro está.

- No entiendo esta constante… preocupación por mi bienestar. Pensé que sólo me querías como compañera de tus juegos.

- Yuan Yi… - se detiene y la observa – si hubiese querido jugar contigo, lo habría hecho el día que te entregaron.

- Y hubieses perdido tu hombría con las armas que me dejaste conservar – le replica.

Ante la respuesta y la sorpresa, el muchacho deja caer su lanza. Luego de un momento se echa a reír.

- ¡Tú y esas dagas! Realmente estabas encantadora con ese traje revelador y esa mirada amenazante. Eras como…

- ¿Y qué tiene de gracioso? – interrumpe con enfado la pelirroja – A mi me parecía de todo, menos chistoso. Te advierto que aún puedo escapar de ti – amenaza con su dedo.

- ¿A sí? – provoca el chino con ojos amenazadores. Yuan Yi traga saliva antes de continuar con su discurso; aquella mirada no hacía más que recordarle lo que habían hecho hace algunas horas atrás.

- Tú no eres un secuestrador – dijo por fin – Te he observado con tus amigos, con tus sirvientas, si alguna virtud tienes es que eres bondadoso… - el joven alzó una ceja – …a tu manera, pero lo eres. ¿Por qué no me liberas entonces? ¿Es a caso porque en tú visión de mi vida, estoy llena de problemas?

Len Tao volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, debía pensar cuidadosamente su respuesta; no quería perder la confianza que se había ganado, aunque era especialista en ello.

- Toda mi vida he disfrutado de la compañía de quien yo deseara. De las mujeres en particular, no hay nada que me guste más que tenerlas entre mis brazos. En tu caso, particularmente, he visto algo que nunca antes había encontrado… tú me odias – Yuan se sobresaltó al oír aquellas palabras – Anna ama a la gente y siempre logra que todos hagan lo que ella desea, pero duda de sí misma y necesita de Yho para sentirse respaldada.

Hizo una pausa para observar a la pelirroja frente a él. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, sabía que había echo suya a una mujer que muy probablemente nunca llegaría a amarlo.

- Pero tú, Yuan Yi Tang, eres completamente diferente. Es muy probable que te arregles sola con lo que sea, pero jamás llegarás a conocer las cosas buenas de la vida.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué!? – interrogó con cierta desesperación - ¿¡Por qué mantenerte cerca de alguien como yo!?

Él sonrió ante su reacción.

- Pasión, Yuan. Sin duda eres la mujer más apasionada sobre la tierra – comenzó a acercarse al borde del pasillo en el que ella se encontraba – Puedes odiarme violentamente, pero estoy seguro de que puedes llegar a amarme con la misma violencia.

Ella trató de escabullirse, pero él ya se encontraba a su lado, con su rostro junto al de ella.

- Tú amarás una sola vez en tu vida… - le susurró al oído – Te tomarás tu tiempo para entregar ese amor, pero una vez que lo hayas hecho, no habrá poder sobre la tierra… o el infierno… que lo borre.

Yuan se mantuvo quieta junto a él, con los ojos clavados en esa mirada centelleante que la traspasaba.

- Yo quiero ser ese hombre – continuó el Tao, suavemente – Quiero más que tu cuerpo, Yuan Yi Tang. Deseo tu amor, tu mente y tu alma.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla, Yuan Yi apartó el rostro y se alejó de él.

- ¿No te parece que pides demasiado, Tao? Te he entregado más de lo que jamás ha tenido ningún hombre, pero creo que es todo lo que tengo para darte. Mi alma le pertenece a los espíritus; mi mente, a mí misma, y mi amor, pues ahí veré con mi mente a quién se lo otorgo.

El se apartó con la mirada ensombrecida, dándole la espalda. No pudo evitar pronunciar con frialdad su respuesta.

- Me preguntaste por qué te tengo prisionera, y te lo he dicho. Ahora volveremos al edificio Tao

No fue necesario cruzar tal distancia. En esos precisos momentos, un mensajero de la Familia Tao hizo entrega al joven amo de noticias para nada gratas desde China.

- ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó la pelirroja al observar el semblante amenazante de se captor - ¿Malas noticias desde China? – El de ojos dorados pensó bastante antes de articular sus palabras.

- Tu hermano ha acudido al Gran Consejo de Familias – no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la mirada de estupefacción que observó en aquellos ojos esmeralda – La Familia Tao debe entregar a Yuan Yi Tang ilesa, antes del amanecer del tercer día de luna llena; de lo contrario, deberá entregar todas sus tierras y posesiones al Consejo, a modo de compensación.

- ¿Al amanecer del…? ¡Eso es mañana! – estaba confusa, su cuerpo reaccionó inconsciente, guiándola hasta su habitación en la pensión de los Asakura. Atravesó al grupo de recién llegados si articular palabra y se encerró cual niño asustado, acurrucada en un rincón, sin saber por qué sollozaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? - interrogó el castaño impasible, su compañero le extendió el trozo de papel, sin responder a su interrogante. Pasó junto a él a toda velocidad, con el rostro ensombrecido, siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja – Esto no es bueno – murmuró, entregándole el trozo de papel a su esposa.

- Para nada bueno – murmuró la rubia, luego de leer el contenido.

Sentada en aquel lugar, como si su vida fuese a terminar en cualquier momento, supo que no tenía nada por qué llorar así. Su hermano había hecho lo que estimaba necesario para verla a su lado otra vez. Aquel mensaje del congreso intentaba persuadir a Tao para que la liberase. Tal vez mañana, a estas horas, estaría de regreso a casa. Ya no tendría que verse obligada a saludar y convivir con gente extraña. Ya no sería una cautiva, y podría regresar… con su propia… familia.

Aún así no podía dejar de sollozar. Un sonido cerca de la ventana la hizo levantar la vista, aún cando la penumbra no se lo permitía, el suave brillo de la luna le ayudó a distinguir su silueta. Supo que Len estaba allí. Instintivamente le tendió los brazos.

El joven Tao la abrazó con tal fuerza que ella temió por sus costillas, pero lo único que hizo fue corresponder a él y aferrarse a su cuerpo con desesperación. No pudo evitar darse cuanta del terror incontrolable que le provocaba la sola idea de separarse de aquel hombre que le causaba una supuesta repulsión.

Olvidaron la realidad mientras se arrancaban la ropa uno al otro, con las bocas siempre juntas. La violencia con la que juntos alcanzaron el clímax fue algo nuevo para Yuan Yi. La madera de la habitación crujió tras ella cuando Len le levantó las caderas y la tomó con pasión ciega, con fiereza; la respuesta de ella no fue menos apasionada, apoyó los pies contra el suelo, elevando como pudo su joven y vigoroso cuerpo.

* * *

><p>La noche ya iba bastante avanzada, cuando Len Tao fue el primero en moverse.<p>

- Tenemos que irnos – susurró con cansancio – el vehículo nos espera afuera.

- Si – respondió la joven – El Consejo no otorga prórrogas.

- No debes temerle al Consejo, Yuan Yi.

- Los Tang no le tememos a nada ni a nadie.

- ¡Así me gusta! Encontraré una forma de sacarnos de esto – pronunció mientras le besaba en la mejilla. Yuan no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara con tan simple acto.

Minutos después que Len Tao dejó la habitación, Yuan Yi descendió las escaleras, algo adolorida por el ejercicio reciente. En la puerta de la pensión, un serio Len trató de ocultar su sonrojo y mueca de diversión, cuando la vio estirarse dolorosamente tras llegar al umbral de la puerta – La próxima vez me pediré el turno de arriba – murmuró la pelirroja, quien se paró en seco al observar al sonrojado castaño, de pie junto al chino.

- Yo iba a decir que espero que hayas disfrutado de tu visita, Yuan Yi – a pesar de su sonrojo, los ojos del castaño brillaron alegremente – Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí.

- Gracias – respondió la pelirroja, depositando un rápido beso en la mejilla del sorprendido castaño.

Len Tao no pudo evitar cogerla de la mano, en un pequeño arranque de celos.

- Ven a visitarnos pronto – agregó la rubia, que se les unía, de pie junto a su sonrojado esposo.

- Lo haré – dijo la de ojos esmeralda, sonriendo abiertamente. Realmente pensaba regresar, algún día.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia el transporte que los llevaría a la torre de los Tao y luego al aeropuerto. Estaba asustada y confundida por estarlo. De alguna manera no quería dejar aquel lugar seguro que había encontrado, no quería regresar al amparo de su familia. Quería quedarse allí, con él… pero no podía decirlo.

- Tranquila, recuerda que estoy aquí – le dijo el de ojos dorados.

¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría el allí? Tuvo que ahogar esa pregunta en sus pensamientos. Sabía mucho del Consejo de Familias Nobles en China. Un grupo de siglos de antigüedad, al que nadie nunca había desafiado. Hacerlo te convertía en enemigo de todas las familias nobles de China. Su voluntad era ley, por eso mismo.

* * *

><p>- Yuan – la llamó Len - ¿Qué estás planeando?<p>

Ella no se molestó en contestar; mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras entraban en la Torre Tao.

- Seguramente Jun se encuentra dentro, ansiosa por ponerme las manos encima – murmuró Len, mientras la ayudaba a descender del vehículo.

- Vaya… y eso que desconoce los detalles – respondió la pelirroja con sonrisa burlona. Len no pudo evitar sonreír al comentario.

- Si, seguramente me matará cuando se entere.

- Entonces lo mantendremos en secreto – respondió con complicidad.

**Continuará…**


End file.
